The Legend of the Three: A New Beginning
by NooShoak
Summary: A retelling of the events of TLOS:ANB, with the addition of three OCs. enjoy! also, Rated T for possible Violence. additionally please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Disclimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro Series, only my Original Characters and Locations.

The Legend of the Three: A New Beginning

A Legend of Spyro FanFic

Chapter 1: Origins

(The White Isle)

_The time is almost here,_ thought the Chronicler, as he moved through the historical archives of the dragon race. Suddenly, there was a flicker from one of the shelves. The Chronicler went over to examine this shelf, and found not one, but five new books; one purple, one black, one orange mixed with earth tones, one swirled shades of blue, and one yellow with white. He was already aware of what the purple and black books represented, but the other three were more mysterious. He pulled the orange one from the shelf, and was mildly surprised when the blue and yellow books came with it. Intrigued, he flipped ahead a few pages in all three, attempting to get a glimpse of the future. He found an image of three different young dragons, whose coloration almost perfectly matched the books, standing together, each one wearing a pendant. Underneath the image was a line of prophecy: _The Three shall venture forth, each one bearing a fragment, and find the purple dragon. They shall travel with him, and help him unlock his destiny. One shall bear the magmatic power of the deep earth, one shall bear the flowing power of the oceans and the sky far above, and the third shall bear the arcing power of electricity and the shining light._

The purple and black books flickered again, indicating that a new page had been written.

"And so, now the story truly begins," said the Chronicler, quietly.

* * *

><p>The Dragon Temple, Silver River Swamplands<p>

_In the Year of the Dragon, in a land beyond the realms, I, like all the others awaited the birth of the one of whom the prophecies foretold. But the Dark Master heard these prophecies as well. I should of hidden the eggs long before, but I thought we ready, I thought they were safe. Oh, how I was wrong._

The fire guardian, Ignitus walked through the temple, entering the carefully sealed chamber where oneegg in particular was being kept: the purple one. Suddenly, the guardian of electricity, Volteer, came running in.

"Ignitus, the dark armies have come!" shouted Volteer, "Save the eggs!"

Ignitus, needing at least three legs to run on, grabbed the only egg he could, the purple one. He ran out the secret back exit and landed on the banks of the Silver River, he placed the egg in an upturned mushroom cap, sending it downstream.

"May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all…" he then quickly took off and headed back to the temple, immediately knowing his worst fears had come true.

* * *

><p>Kaskia Volcanic Island Arc, Ashfall Island<p>

*****Five years later*

Gneiss' POV

"Gneiss, get up, son!" That was my father, Granite, "the emissaries will be here soon!" I climbed out of bed, and stretched my various limbs and walked over to the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. The reflection I saw staring back at me was typical of a magma dragon such as myself: Bright orange scale flecked with black covering the majority of my body, with my underbelly being more of an earth tone, and the colors fading to black as they approached my tail tip, which ended with an obsidian tail-blade. My claw and horns were ash gray, while the membrane of my wings were a mix orange and gray with the bone structure of my wings highlighted in black. The lines of spikes running down my back were black, with red tips, like erupting volcanoes. I was a bit on the pudgy side, but again that's normal. We magma dragons tend to be a somewhat… stocky. After making sure I looked ok, I hurried outside to catch up with the others, who were waiting down at the beachside pavilion. I spotted my father amongst the others, wearing the heirloom artifact of our people, the Crystal of Molten Earth, a gem of mixed red and green.

"So, who are these emissaries representing anyway?" I asked

"They come on behalf of our distant kin, the sea dragons," Granite answered, "ah, here they come now". All of a sudden, the water seemed to rise up and form into a head, and then the water fell away and I realized that it was just swimming… I think. A great, crested head emerged from the waves, followed by a long, serpentine body with four gracefully finned legs; its scales were a deep ocean blue, while its underbelly was more of an aqua color, and its salmon-colored horns branched like coral. It had several more fins along its back and sides, along with a great navy blue one on the end of its tail. Overall, very elegant looking; two other similar sea dragons emerged, flanking the first who was wearing a blue-purple crystal around its neck, along with a younger one, probably about my age.

"Introducing Queen Tsunami of the sea dragons, and her daughter, Princess Tempest!" said one of the flanking sea dragons.

"Welcome to the Kaskia Isles, Queen Tsunami, It is an honor to meet you," said Granite, bowing formally, "I am Granite, leader of the Magma dragons".

"The honor is all mine, but let's drop these formalities and adjourn to the meeting hall to discuss things," said Tsunami, "Tempest, my dear, why don't you go play with the others?"

"OK!" Said Tempest, running over to me, "Hi! I'm Tempest who are you?"

"Gneiss," I answered

She giggled, "you do seem nice, but what's your name?"

"My name is Gneiss," I replied, "G, N, E, I, S, S".

"OHH! Well then, good to meet you Gneiss!" Tempest said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe a flying race around the island?" I suggested.

"I… I can't fly, we sea dragons can't fly without use of our wind element, and I'm not skillful enough yet," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Well, we could always eavesdrop on the meeting," I suggested, "and find out what's so important".

We snuck up to the meeting hall, and climbed the wall to peek in through a hole in the roof.

"So what your telling me is that this 'Cynder' and her forces have been attacking dragon settlements around the globe, killing or enslaving all those that they find," said Granite, "that would explain why we haven't had contact from our brethren on the Isle of Boyzitbig".

"Yes, it's the same story everywhere, the black dragon Cynder and her Ape forces always strike quickly already," said Tsunami, "she holds quite a few areas under her claws now. But the real point is that we would like to set up a port, so we could quickly evacuate your people, in case her finding this place".

We had heard enough, and snuck back out to sit on the beach and mull over what we'd overheard. Soon enough the meeting was adjourned, and over the following feast, plans were drawn up regarding evacuation routes. Soon enough, the festivities had ended, and our groups went our separate ways.

"So son, how much of our meeting did you and Tempest hear?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I… um, thought you hadn't noticed us," I said nervously, "you're not mad are you?"

Granite just smiled, "son, I've know about that hole in the roof of the meeting hall for a long time, I used to use it to listen in on the meetings, too".

The contingent of sea dragons returned to the ocean for now, with their plans having been approved.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Arrival

Disclaimer: I Don't own the legend of spyro seires

Chapter 2: The New Arrival

*Six years later* (11 years since start)

Gneiss' POV

In the years since that meeting, much had happened, the seaport had been built up, and the tunnels deep beneath the isles had been extended, forming a labyrinth to confuse attackers and to hide within. My father had decided that the time to pass the mantle of leadership would be soon, and had gifted to me the Crystal of Molten Earth. My friend Tempest had also come to live at the port with the ambassador. She had been passed her people's heirloom also: the Ocean Crystal. We had both gotten better with our elements by training with our elders and we had continued our studies, learning more about the legends of the world, and the world as a whole, including the great city of Warfang, and the Dragon Temple, located on the bluffs overlooking the Silver river. Also Tempest could now use her power of Wind to fly, if only for limited distances.

The weather was looking poor today, with a storm fast approaching. Out of the east, we suddenly saw a small dragon, probably male, flying somewhat unsteadily along moving as fast as he could to outrace the storm. He then unexpectedly rolled over and plowed into the beach. We dashed over to help him up. As we approached, we saw he was a young dragon, approximately our age. He was a bright yellow dragon, with deep blue horns, spikes, and eyes. His wing membrane was also blue, while his under belly was off-white, and his tail tip looked like a bolt of lightning, frozen in place, with a matching pattern in gold running down his back on either side of his spine. His scales, particularly of his underbelly were abnormally thick, while his wing seemed oversized for his age, and on his chest was a symbol I didn't recognize. But most interesting was the yellow-white gemstone hanging from his necklace, which looked quite similar to the ones we wore.

He slowly lifted his head.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

"I… I think so," He said, quietly, "were am I? Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Gneiss, and this is Tempest," I said, nodding in her direction, "you are on Ashfall Isle, one of the islands in the Kaskia volcanic island arc. What's your name?"

"My… my name? My name is… Jolt," he said, just before he passed out.

"I'll go get help!" shouted Tempest, as she ran off to find the elders.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

We, with the help of the others, quickly got Jolt inside, where he was immediately taken to the medical room, where the Cheetah and Mole doctors could treat him. Luckily, his injuries were relatively minor, with no broken bones or internal injuries. Unfortunately, however he seemed to have lost most of his memories, other than his name, and his type. It turned out he was an Arc dragon, which is a close relative of an Electric dragon, but one who could also wield the Light element, which is apparently what the symbol on his chest mean in some foreign tongue. Jolt recovered quickly and was soon back on his feet, and doing whatever he could to help out, both physically and with his abilities which, luckily, he hadn't forgotten, seeing as no one on the isles knew his elements.

When the traveling Cheetah trader came to visit our area we found out that news from elsewhere in the world was not good: Cynder and the Dark Armies had captured the high mountain plateaus of Tall Plains, along with the frozen wastes of Dante's Freezer, and things weren't looking good on the mainland, either. We knew that we couldn't stay hidden here forever, but hopefully our settlement was too inconsequential to be of interest to them. We just had to hope.


	3. Chapter 3: A Haven No More

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Legend of Spyro

Chapter 3: A Haven No More

*1 Year Later* (12 years since start)

Gneiss' POV

The attack came one chilly morning in early fall, one moment everything seemed normal, and then THEY came: the Apes, they came via the sea in great ships, and via the skies on enormous, bat-like Dreadwings.

"Gneiss, my son, get up! Our worst fears have come true!" Shouted Granite, "Cynder's forces are here! We must flee or risk death and enslavement! Quickly now, find Tempest and Jolt! Escape with them!"

"But father! What about you?" I asked, afraid, "what will you do?"

"I will guide our people and allies to safety," Granite said, "You must go seek out the Guardians at the swamp temple! They can aid you, young one, seek them out!"

With that he started to dash out of my room, but then stopped, looked back at me and added, "and don't forget to take the Crystal of Molten Earth with you. I have a feeling you will need it on your journey. Protect it with your life".

He then left me to my preparations, as I grabbed my favorite worldly possessions: my journal, my favorite book, a piece of the black and white metamorphic rock for which I was named, and finally, I opened the lockbox in which my necklace, our people's most treasured artifact, the Crystal of Molten Earth, was stored. I tucked all of these items other than my necklace behind my _griff_, and put the necklace on, then dashed out into the tunnels to findTempest and Jolt. I went through the concealed connecting tunnel to the sea dragon embassy. When I arrived I found the guards rushing to barricade the doors, and both Tempest and Jolt hurrying to prepare to leave. Both of them were already wearing their necklaces.

"Gneiss! There you are!" Shouted Tempest, "Come on, we've got to get out of here! This way!" she quickly led us down a staircase into the lower levels, and to a seemingly empty alcove on the wall in the kitchens, where she proceeded to take a slightly bent metal skewer off its hook and inserted it into a tiny hole in the masonry. Once it was fully inserted, she turned it causing a barely audible 'click'.

"Help me push this wall," she said

Jolt and I did so, and were mildly surprised when the wall swung open, revealing a hidden passageway. Tempest then removed the skewer from the hole, returning it to its hook.

"This way, guys!" Said Tempest

We hurried through the doorway, and Tempest closed the door behind us, and we heard it lock, meaning we had only one way to go.

The passage led deeper into the island, as Tempest explained that this tunnel led to the back slope of the island, where the terrain prohibits habitation. About halfway along, we found that part of the sidewall of the tunnel had fallen away, creating a gallery into one of the main chambers of our subterranean city. There I saw my father, Granite, surrounded by Apes. The largest one, most likely the leader, was speaking.

"Well, dragon, where is it?" asked the Ape leader, brandishing his dual swords, "I demand you to tell me!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Ape," Granite responded, defiantly.

"Do not lie to me dragon, I know you are, or should I were, the leader of this place," said the Ape, as he backhanded Granite, "Tell me where the Crystal of Molten Earth is!"

"It has been hidden away from you filthy paws, Ape," snarled Granite in response, "and you'll never find it".

Just as the Ape was about to respond, an enormous black dragonelle flew in, landing on a ledge above his head. He immediately nodded his head in recognition.

"Well Gaul, have you found it?" asked the dragonelle.

"Not yet lady Cynder, this fool refuses to give up its location," responded Gaul.

"And you won't get it out of me, either, you monster," snarled Granite.

"Hmm, such bravery, such fortitude, such strength… How foolish," said Cynder, "if he won't give up the artifact's locations I guess we will just have to kill him".

"Happily, milady," said Gaul, grinning sadistically.

The three of us left quickly. We couldn't bear to watch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

Disclaimer: yet again, I don't own the Legend of Spyro

Chapter 4: The Escape

Gneiss' POV

We hurried to the opposite end of the tunnel, not wanting to think about what we'd just seen. I glanced down at my pendant. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My father, Granite, leader of the Magma Dragons, was dead, and all for this little trinket! We emerged into the craggy maze of canyon lands on the island's uninhabited north slope. Unfortunately, we weren't alone. The Apes had already occupied this area, too, and soon a group of five gave us chase. We fled into the veritable labyrinth of the canyons, hoping to lose our pursuers. We ended up in a box canyon, and unfortunately again, we hadn't lost them.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Three little lost whelplings," said the Ape lieutenant standing behind the other four, "and what's this? You've got those crystals we've been looking for! Why don't you just hand'em over, and I MIGHT just consider letting you go?"

_My father died to protect this crystal. I can't let his sacrifice be in vain._

"Never, Ape," I snarled, "I'll NEVER let you have them!"

"Get'em," responded the Ape lieutenant.

"We've got no choice!" Shouted Tempest, "We'll have to fight our way through!"

We began to battle the Apes, Jolt zapping them with Electricity breath and Light Burst, Tempest blowing them away with a Cyclone and following up with Polar Bomb and Deluge, while I charged into them with Comet Dash, then blasting them with Earth Shot.

The Ape lieutenant who had been standing back, watched as his four soldiers fell, and pulled out a hunting horn and blew it, summoning backup, and we soon found ourselves facing a small army of Apes, with more on the cliffs above, along with several Dreadwings blocking us from flying out.

"We can't fight them all," said Tempest, "we've got to find a way out of here!"

"Well how?" I asked, "We can't go back the way we came, and the sky is blocked, too! What options do we have left to escape?"

"I… I think I know a way," said Jolt, in his soft-spoken manner.

"What? How?" I asked.

"I could attempt to teleport us via a bolt of lightning," said Jolt, "but I've never tried it before, at least as far as I can remember, but it should work, I just need you to picture our intended destination in your mind, Gneiss, and I will do my best to get us as close as possible to it".

I closed my eyes, and did my best to picture the Dragon temple, and the surrounding region: the swamps alongside the Silver river.

"Alright I think I've got it," said Jolt, "I warn you though; this will probably not feel good at all. Are you sure you want to try this?"

The Apes edged closer.

"Do it, Jolt!" I said, "NOW!"

"Alright, here we go, get close now," said Jolt, "SHOCK PORT!"

I felt the energy building up, and saw random arcs of electricity flashing around the area, then suddenly with a mighty _CRACK-KOOM_, a massive bolt of lightning flashed down, and we were gone.

"So… um," said one of the Apes, "who wants to be the one to tell Cynder the bad news?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Silver River swamplands…<p>

Spyro's POV

"You'll never catch me this time, Purple boy!" Taunted my pest of a brother, Sparx as he flew away to hide behind a mushroom tree.

"See you my little glowing friend," I said, following him around.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, big boy," responded Sparx, flying up the hill.

"Yeah, you better run!" I said laughing as I gave chase.

When I caught up to Sparx, I found he had flown over a shallow pit covered by unsteady tree branches, forming a makeshift bridge.

"What's the matter little Spyro, can't fly? Oh, that's right, you walk everywhere, that's too bad," taunted Sparx.

"You're toast when I catch you!" I responded, feeling and odd heat building in my chest, which quickly passed.

_What was that about? _I thought.

I focused for a second, and then dashed as fast as I could across the branches, catching up with Sparx again.

"It must be hard to lose all the time, huh Spyr-ahh!" Said Sparx, having missed seeing the Frogweed behind him. I quickly poked some fun at him for his carelessness, then beat up the Frogweed forcing it to spit him back out.

"Ugh, now I smell almost as bad as you. And that's pretty bad, see ya later, sucker!" said Sparx, as he flew off again.

_So much for gratitude_ I thought, feeling that odd warmth in my chest again, but this time stronger.

Soon enough, we came to what I called the Tooth Cave, where the skeleton of some immense serpent had been buried in the swamp some untold number of years ago, and which we were forbidden to enter. Sparx went flying straight inside.

"Hey, that cheating, were not allowed in there!" I said.

"Pff, Excuses, excuses, catch up or give up, chunky!" Responded Sparx.

I bashed my way through the vines that were blocking the entrance, trying to stop Sparx before he got himself hurt. He'd seemed to have vanished.

"Where's that little gnat gone to now?" I thought out loud.

In the distance I heard Sparx, "hey, has anyone seen a giant purple thing around here? I seem to have lost mine".

I rushed ahead to catch up, and found him just as we emerged from the cave.

"You know, this is getting a little boring… AHH!" Said Sparx, as some sort of ape creature grabbed him.

"SPARX!" I shouted.

The Apes leader shoved Sparx into a small cage, then turned to look at me.

"I though all youze guys was gone," said the Ape

"You miserable coward, let me go!" retorted Sparx.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, don't let 'im get away!" commanded the Ape, directing his forces towards me.

I began to fight my way through the apes, but more kept coming. After I took out the first wave, the Ape commander started randomly throwing sticks of dynamite at me, with no regard for his own forces. Soon enough, I had defeated all of the apes in the clearing, though there were still more on the bluffs above. Sparx took this momentary lull to taunt the Ape commander.

"Let me outta here and fight me like a… thing, whatever you are, you pathetic wretch!" Sparx shouted.

"Grr, I've had just about enough of you!" responded the Ape, who then moved to crush Sparx underfoot.

"SPARX, NOOAGHHH" I screamed, and was amazed when a jet of flame shot from my mouth!

"Woo! Was that fire, dude?" said Sparx just as surprised as me.

The Ape commander stumbled back in shock, and said, "Take care of him, I gotta report to Cynd… huh?" the Ape suddenly stopped and glanced up at the sky. It was then that I noticed that there was a palpable energy in the air. Then, out of nowhere, an enormous bolt of lightning flashed down, striking the Ape commander with a thunderous 'CRACK-KOOM' kicking up a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared, the Ape was nowhere to be seen, and in its place, were three creatures. And they looked a lot like me!


	5. Chapter 5: A Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: the Legend of Spyro is not mine, I don't own it.

Chapter 5: A Fated Meeting

Gneiss' POV

We found ourselves standing on a bluff overlooking a swamp. We saw Apes all around, and what appeared to be a dragonfly in a cage. _Out of the fumaroles, into the magma chamber… _I thought, but then I saw him: the purple dragon! He was looking rather surprised to see us, too.

"Don't just stand there," yelled one of the Apes, "capture them!"

We leapt down to join the purple dragon in battle, and quickly defeated the rest of the Apes. The purple dragon leapt up onto the ledge and broke open the cage freeing the dragonfly.

"Sparx, are you alright?" asked the purple dragon

"Spyro, you almost torched me, dude," said Sparx, "wait… you breathed fire!"

The purple dragon, Spyro turned to us.

"Who are you guys," asked Spyro, "and were are you from?"

"My name is Gneiss," I said

"I'm Tempest," she said

"Jolt," he said.

"Were from Ashfall isle in the Kaskia volcanic island chain," I said.

"Where in the world is…" Spyro said

"Spyro, Sparx! Are you all right?" Said a blue dragonfly flying up, "we heard fighting".

We sat back as Spyro and Sparx related the events of what had just happened, including our sudden arrival. "…And then out of nowhere, these three just LITTERALLY dropped out of the sky!" said Sparx.

"Really? Well you three; thank you for helping my sons. Where did you come from?" asked the blue dragonfly whom we learned was named Flash.

We related our story of how we'd gotten here, and about our intended destination, the Dragon Temple.

"I think you should go with them Spyro, so you may learn more about where you came from" said Flash, as a pink dragonfly joined him.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Spyro

"What I mean is it's time to tell you the truth," said Flash, "twelve years ago your mother and I found you egg floating down the river".

"We were afraid to tell you before because we didn't want you to get caught up in the war we had rumors of from the outside world. But now, it is time for you to find your destiny," said the pink one, Nina.

"Go, and take Sparx with you, it would be wrong to separate you two," said Flash, "Just keep your head up, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely".

And so hard as it was, Spyro, Sparx, and their new companions, left the only family he'd ever known, and journeyed on… to where they did not know.

As Spyro and us walkeddown the path through the swamp, I could see that he was sad about leaving, but he seemed determined to ask us questions.

"I guess the first question I have is this: what are we? What am I?" asked Spyro.

"You… You're a dragon of course! What else would you be?" I responded, "more specifically you're a purple dragon; a creature of legend. I'm sure that the Guardians at the temple can tell you more".

We continued down the swamps hearing the sound of the Apes tracking us. Along the way we fought our way thorough several mushroom spiders that went down easily, and a few swamp monsters, which Spyro and I strafed with our fire, along with more Apes, which we fought with a mix of melee and breath attacks. As we exited one small valley, we saw a huge black shadow fly overhead.

"Wha… What was that?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know but I'm going this was far away from it!" shouted Sparx.

With that we ran into a near by cave almost colliding with a large red dragon.

"You… You're alive! And you've brought other! But it's too late, too late," said the red dragon sadly.

"And I thought you were a big one!" Said Sparx, "goodness".

"Too late for what? Do you know me?" Said Spyro quickly.

"You mean you don't know?" asked the red dragon, sounding confused.

"Does it sound like he knows?" replied Sparx.

"I am Ignitus, when you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you… it was my job to protect all of you," answered Ignitus.

"There are others?" asked Tempest.

"Others? There were. There were four of us Guardians that is, and we had one job: ensure all the eggs were hatched," answered Ignitus, "It was the Year of The Dragon, after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs… but the temple and grotto are gone now… overrun by…"

_The temple has been overrun? Great now where will we go? _I thought.

"Temple? What about the temple? Can you take us? Can we see it? Where I come from I mean?" Asked Spyro.

"No, no, who know what forces occupy the temple now?" said Ignitus, "What state it's in? You don't understand. After they came for you…"

"They? Who is 'They' and why did they come for me?" Asked Spyro.

"'They' are the Apes we fought through to get here. As for why, probably because of the prophecy," I said.

"Exactly young dragon," said Ignitus, "it is because the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon. A dragon born once every ten generations… You".

"You? Does that mean him?" asked Sparx, "Wait, this guy, Spyro, is some special once in a purple thing? I think have mixed that one up. Wooo, that's a little bit of a stretch. I've heard some doozies in my day but that takes the cake'''.

"Sparx," I said, "why don't just be quiet for a few minutes and let Ignitus finish what he has to say?"

"Thank you young dragon, as I was saying… Spyro is it? Well then Spyro, I assure you I'm telling the truth. The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded… and then they lay siege to the other islands. We were at war," said Ignitus.

He continued to detail what had transpired since that fateful day, the battles they'd fought to protect the other islands, and the kidnapping of the other three Guardians by Cynder.

"Wow… sounds… fun. I wanna hang out with this guy!" Said Sparx.

"Yeah, why have you given up hope?" Asked Tempest, sounding incredulous, "you just tell him that he's this special dragon, and you then tell him all is lost? That he has no home or family left? I feel we've come too far to turn back now. What do think, Spyro?"

"I agree with Tempest, I've come too far to give up now," said Spryo, "I want to see where we come from".

"And some of us have nowhere to go back to, Ignitus," I added.

"Unfortunately, young dragons, it's not as simple as that. It's true, the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to put its stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surround us now," said Ignitus.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try," said Spyro, "I want to take the first step".

"You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Asked Sparx.

"Yes, you little glowing pest, we are going to go along with us," I said

"Very well then. We'll go. You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends," said Ignitus.

As we started down the path to temple, I heard Sparx muttering behind us, "am I the only one same here? He's telling us we're doomed, all right? That's when I say maybe we should go back to the forest, with the flowers and the fun stuff".

Our now group of six proceeded into the temple, where Ignitus immediately went up to the door and attempted to open it.

It didn't work, so we had to go around through the side passage and fight off about twenty mushroom spiders so that we could push the statues that acted as keys back into place, opening the door. At the next door, Ignitus tried using a poetic pass code, but it failed, too. So instead, he helped us up into another side tunnel, through which we could open the door.

Inside this tunnel was a Spirit gem cluster that we instructed Spyro to break, seeing as he needed the energy more than us. After we pushed both statues in this tunnel, I hopped over and lit the brazier at the end opening the way forwards. In the next chamber Ignitus told Spyro all about what the spirit gems were and how they were used. Afterwards, Ignitus told us we would need to yet again venture into the side tunnels to clear out he intruders, and Spyro knocked a column over opening the passageway. In this area we came across what had to be the most idiotic group of Apes ever, seeing as they were sleeping around a keg of dynamite, with a fuse line conveniently sticking out, which I preceded to light, showing them their fatal error. As we emerged back into the main hall, we found that the Apes had somehow doubled back, and Ignitus proceeded to fight off with a combination of melee attack, fire breath, fireballs, and wrapping it up with a fury attack.

Ignitus had us clear the next hall, which we did quickly and soon we preceded into the Chamber of Visions, where the Pool of Visions was located. After resting for a moment to get his strength back, Ignitus sent us to clear out the statue room, which we did, and soon enough, we found ourselves on a balcony overlooking the swamps. From this vantage point, we could see the signs of destruction in the distance. Ignitus slowly walked over to join us.

"What happened here?" said Spyro, surveying the scene.

"This is what Cynder has done: put all of the islands under her iron rule," said Ignitus.

"I wanted to see where I came from… but I didn't know it was going to be like this," said Spyro.

"Yeah, no offence, Ignitus, but this place does need some work," I said, preempting Sparx from being abrasive.

"This was once our home, Spyro," said Ignitus, "together we can make it our home once again… reclaim what's rightfully ours".

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"I mean that my time for heroics has passed," said Ignitus, "but with your help, we might be able to beat Cynder".

"I… I can't Ignitus," said Spyro, "I've just learned what I am".

"You can, Spyro, you can! You are a purple dragon… a very special creature. You've given me hope again. Now it's time to give hope to all of them," said Ignitus.

"I'm not sure what help I can be, Ignitus, but I'll try… I'll try," said Spyro.

"Good. That's all I can ask. Now, come with me. I have something for you," said Ignitus.

We went back inside, and Ignitus proceeded to teach Spyro how to properly channel the Fire Element, and he soon showed his natural skill, as he got through the tests rather quickly. Afterwards, Ignitus came up to Tempest, Jolt, and I, to find out more about us.

"So, young dragons, what is your story? Where are you from?" Asked Ignitus.

"My name is Gneiss. I am a magma dragon from the Kaskia island arc. My companions are Tempest of the sea dragons and Jolt the Arc dragon. We came here fleeing from Cynder's forces," I said, "who just about a week ago attacked our home island. We… we saw her. She was there personally; she ordered the death of my father, Granite. All because she wanted the heirloom of our people."

"Did you say Granite?" Said Ignitus, "I have heard from him in years! It saddens me to hear of his death".

"You knew my father?" I asked, "how?"

"He was one of the oldest friends of both me and Terrador, the Earth Guardian," replied Ignitus, "and you said that Cynder wanted the Heirloom of the Magma dragons?"

"Yes, she did. She came searching for the Crystal of Molten Earth, which my father had entrusted to me, and I think she was looking for Tempest's and Jolt's crystals as well." I said, relating to him the full story of what had happened.

"That is quite a tale, young dragons," said Ignitus; "you were lucky to get escape with your lives. Your varieties of dragon aren't seen as commonly these days. Especially you, Jolt".

"Why is that, sir?" Asked Jolt.

"In truth, Arc dragons were always somewhat uncommon, but with the war against Cynder's forces, their already sparse numbers were heavily depleted. In fact, until just now I feared that the Arc dragons were extinct".

"But then… that mean I'm alone," said Jolt.

"Do not despair young dragon," said Ignitus, "as long as the spirits of the Ancestors are with you, you are never alone".

"And what about my memories? I remember very little from before I arrived on Ashfall Isle," Asked Jolt, "Do you think they will ever return?"

"I do not know, Jolt, but even if they don't," Ignitus said, "you can always make new memories".

"I… I think I understand what you mean Ignitus," said Jolt, "I should live in the present, and work towards the future".

"Exactly, young dragon," said Ignitus, "now, let us head inside, we have much to discuss".


	6. Chapter 6: To Dante's Freezer

Disclaimer: as always I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's.

Chapter 6: To Dante's Freezer

Spyro's POV

Our group headed inside, where Ignitus proceeded to run Gneiss through a similar gamut of tests to the one I had just gone through, and he passed with flying colors using some advanced techniques that Ignitus hadn't shown me, including both flaming dash attack and a fiery spin attack. Afterwards, Gneiss proceeded to warm up a bit with his Earth element, followed by him practicing his dual element attacks, such Lava Bomb, an orb of black rock he spat forth that then burst open, splashing the area with molten rock, and Pyroclast, where he summoned a cloud of superheated ash to choke his foes. Ignitus then suggested he attempt an ability called 'Meteor Dash' but Gneiss said he didn't feel ready to try that advanced of a technique.

We soon arrived at the pool of visions, Sparx, being his normal annoying self, thought it would be fun to swim in it, until he received a sharp glare from Ignitus.

"So, what's with the pool, big guy?" Asked Sparx.

"If you must know, certain dragons have the ability to see visions," said Ignitus, "the thoughts, memories, and dreams of others, and to see what's happening in places far, far away. I am one such dragon, and in this pool, visions come forth".

Sparx began to pester Ignitus to read his mind, and from his expression, Ignitus was horrified by what he saw.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Sparx," said Ignitus, "it takes time, reflection, and patience".

_Things Sparx doesn't have,_ I thought

"What I do see in the Pool of Visions is that Volteer, one of the Guardians," Ignitus said, "is being held on Dante's Freezer, an icy island to the north of here. Spyro, while I look for details on the other Guardians, I want you and the others to venture there and find out what you can. Remember, just look around. If you encounter Cynder, run… you're not ready to face her yet".

"But Ignitus, how will we get there?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked," said Ignitus.

"Why are you smiling? I don't like it," said Sparx

Ignitus proceeded to lead our group back out to the balcony, where we continued our conversation.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that I… can fly?" I said

Ignitus just winked in response.

"Maybe you've been hanging in those caves a little too long, old man, Spyro can't fly," said Sparx, "we all know that!"

"Yeah, maybe a bit of fresh air would do you good," I said, "I've never flown before in my life".

"You haven't?" said Gneiss, wide-eyed, "well then, I guess it's time for you to get a, pardon the expression, crash course".

"Yes," chuckled Ignitus, "it's you who will be getting some fresh air, Spyro. Now… close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your mind".

I did my best to clear my mind, as I heard Ignitus continuing, as if at a distance.

"Yes, yes, that's it," said Ignitus, "now feel the power of your ancestors coursing through your body. In time of crisis they will come to you and teach you… unlocking powers you never knew you had".

I felt it, or should I say them; they were there, watching over me. I saw in my mind's eye dragons of every color, I felt their strength, their fortitude, it felt both soothing and empowering at the same time. Their blood ran through my veins, their strength was my strength. I was only dimly aware that Ignitus was still talking.

"Just forget everything you though you knew… forget yourself," said Ignitus, "only through forgetting will you remember what you ancient blood already knows. You can fly!" I emerged from the cocoon of focus my mind had become wrapped in, and I suddenly realized I couldn't feel the ground. My eyes burst wide open and I discovered it was true! I was flying!

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

Ignitus' method of teaching seemed effective, and after his short practice flight, our group of four dragons shared a quick meal, then prepared to set out for Dante's Freezer. Tempest had found an old scroll here at the temple that taught her how to improve her Wind control by manipulating preexisting currents, rather than creating a new one, thus allowing her to fly much longer distances with significantly less energy expended.

We took off, rising up into the thick clouds that surrounded the area, then dove down and were soon flying low over the open seas, weaving between small rocky islets with scraggly trees clinging to their steep slopes. Tempest was out in front, snaking through the air gracefully, while Jolt was in back, while Spyro and I were flying side by side with Sparx in between.

"See, Spyro? Once you get the hang of it, flying is quite easy, and fun, too," I said.

"Yeah! I could get used to this!" Replied Spyro.

We continued flying along, and soon a massive turtle creature surfaced and swam along under us.

"That's a leviathan turtle!" said Tempest, surprised, "It's said in the legends of the sea dragons that they know the way to the hidden places of the world!"

"An interesting sounding tale, Tempest," said Spyro, "maybe once we get back to the temple you can tell us more of it".

Just as I was going to respond, we approached the first of the occupied islands. In the distance, I saw some sort of cannon, and saw a flash from the barrel.

"Incoming!" I shouted. As we dodged the projectile, I realized it wasn't a cannonball; it was a flaming Ape!

"They're shooting THEMSELVES at us?" Tempest shouted, "How would they get enough volunteers to be the ammo?"

We dodged and blasted our way past the first couple arrays of cannons and Dreadwings, Spyro and I spitting homing fireballs, while Tempest used her Ice element to block up the cannon barrels, causing them to explode, and Jolt used his Electricity to similar effect.

Next, we banked hard left, turning north following the route that Ignitus had recommended. As we exited the turn, we found ourselves flying just behind an Ape ship, which immediately began firing upon us.

"This is getting annoying," I said, as I spat a Lava Bomb, setting the entire ship ablaze, sinking it almost instantly.

"You have got to teach me how to do that," said Spyro.

"I can't, unless you instantly learn how to use Earth," I said, "but if you do, I promise I'll teach you".

We soon came to the frozen islands of the north, and we found ourselves dodging falling glacial ice as well as flaming Apes.

Eventually, we saw it ahead: the highly fortified island of Dante's Freezer.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Volteer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs

Chapter 7: Finding Volteer

Gneiss's POV

I heard Ignitus' words echoing in my head: _Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war, soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction. You must find Volteer before he is lost forever. _

As we closed in on our destination, I realized something: Spyro had never landed while in motion before.

"How the heck do I land?" Spyro shouted, wobbling erratically.

"Steady your wings, tip your body back, flap your wings to slow down, strike the ground with your tail first, and then bring yourself down to the ground," I explained calmly.

He did as I suggested, and managed to land without crashing.

"Nice landing, Ace," Said Sparx, sounding impressed, "no, seriously, nice landing!"

The others landed next to us, and we prepared for the next leg of our journey.

"Not exactly a friendly place," said Spyro, "I wonder were we should start?"

"Well, I'm no 'big hero' like you," said Sparx, "but maybe we should take that clearly marked path that leads to the interior?"

"Brr," I said, "it's even colder that I expected".

We started forwards passing what looked like frozen corpses, when Sparx said that he thought he saw one blink at him. Suddenly, the undead creature broke free.

"Ice cubes alive!" Shouted Sparx.

We smashed the first few undead and came to a catapult, which Jolt and Tempest loaded with ice balls from the nearby trees, while Spyro and I fired it, bashing down a nearby gate. We entered the next courtyard and, in what were to become a rather repetitive cycle, fought off a small army of Apes, followed by the magical barrier to fall letting us advance to the next area, to battle more foes.

Highlights include the 2nd area were we found several Apes clustered around a large pyramid of explosive barrels, this a catapult pointing straight at them. Needless to say, they didn't last long. In the third area we saw the same massive shadow from the swamps fly over again.

"I think that was Cynder," said Jolt.

"I sure hope so," said Spyro.

"What?" shouted Sparx.

"Well, if it wasn't," said Spyro, "it means there's more than one giant evil dragon around here".

"Oh, yeah," said Sparx, "I hope that was Cynder, too".

A short distance ahead, we came to some sort of guard tower, which as Spyro approached, it blasted him with Lightning!

"Spyro, are you ok?" I asked, voicing everyone's concern.

In response, he zapped the enemies who had charged out of the tower with his own blast of electricity.

"Whoa! I guess so," said Sparx.

We worked quickly, loading and firing the conveniently placed catapult, destroying the tower. Spyro and Jolt then cleaned up the area by tossing the remaining enemies of the nearby cliff; then did the same thing in the next area, too.

After escaping a small ambush on the bridge, (thanks in part to Spyro having his fire fury prepared) we entered a tunnel with icicles coating the ceiling, which started falling as we went down the tunnel forcing us to make a mad dash.

After fighting our way through many more groups of Apes and undead, we came across the Ape commander for Dante's Freezer, Thanoli Deathtracker.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

"Aha! Just a Gaul and Lady Cynder said! Using that chatterbox Guardian as a lure was prefect," said Deathtracker, "not only did we attract the purple whelpling, but the bearers of the elemental fragments as well! I suggest youze surrender and hand over those pendants, or youze'll never see another sunrise!"

"I think we shall not, vile beast," said Tempest, "we were entrusted with these pendants by our people, and we shall NEVER allow you to have them!"

"Have it youze way then, attack! Get those pendants!" Said Deathtracker.

We all fought together in a fierce battle against a large number of Apes and Dreadwings, though Thanoli Deathtracker was unable to fight us due to the fact he slipped on the ice and fell into a ravine. We soon found out that Dreadwings are just as vulnerable to being tossed of cliffs as any other foe, though I wondered why they didn't just fly back up.

After clearing out the Dreadwings, we entered a small echoing cave, where Sparx proceeded to alert the Apes waiting at the far end. We fought our way through them as well, and soon arrived in the final chamber.

We entered, and saw a large yellow dragon unconscious at the far end of the cave, at the feet of an immense icy statue.

"Hey there he is. We did it, bye," said Sparx quickly.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet… too easy," I said.

"Wha… ah, what part was easy? Getting chased by frozen madmen and gorillas?" Asked Sparx, not yet noticing that the 'ice sculpture' was moving.

"Look out Sparx, get away from there!" Gneiss shouted.

He glanced over his shoulder, "is that what I think it is?" asked Sparx, flying away quickly.

The Ice King pulled out his sword and shield, and leapt down to fight us.

We quickly split up, attacking at different timings as to divide his attention.

Gneiss and I seemed to be doing the most damage, since we wielded Fire, and soon the others switched to a supporting role, attacking only once the Ice King was stunned, and soon enough, its weapon shattered. Of course, that just meant it paused briefly and summoned a poleax.

We continued to battle it and after its weapon broke again, he started summoning up a massive ice storm, in an attempt to freeze us solid. The only one who seemed unaffected was Tempest, whose pendant was glowing brightly, and suddenly seemed to ABSORBED the Ice Storm, then reradiated it as a massive beam of icy energy, blasting the Ice King apart.

It was then that we noticed that Volteer had woken up.

"It borders on the miraculous, incredible, stupendous! Four dragons of your size defeating that… that…thing! Thank you… ah… ah… ah," said Volteer rapidly.

"Spyro," I said.

"Gneiss," he said.

"Tempest," she said.

"And I'm Jolt," he said.

"A purple dragon named Spyro, a Magma dragon named Gneiss, a Sea dragon named Tempest, and an Arc dragon named Jolt. Amazing," Rambled Volteer, "of course, there were unsubstantiated rumors of a purple dragon countless generations ago, but most consider it hearsay. Gossip, legend, it's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend… er…um…"

"No wonder they gagged this guy," said Sparx.

"…So much time has passed, so many thing have been learned, and now here he is, standing right be for me," continued Volteer, not noticing Sparx's interruption.

"Excuse me, Volteer, Sir?" said Jolt.

"Wha… wha… what is it?" stuttered Volteer.

"Sir, shouldn't we get going?" asked Jolt.

"Oh, of course, but where to?" replied Volteer.

"Well, back to the Temple," I said.

"A friend of yours is waiting there," said Gneiss.

"Ignitus?" asked Volteer.

"Yes, Ingitus," responded Sparx.

"Of course, much to tell him, many hypotheses to pose. I believe that…" rambled Volteer as we prepared to head back.

Just as we were about to leave, we heard a voice _"Wait, young ones."_

"Who's there?" said Tempest.

"_We are the Elemental Spirits who watch over this world,"_ it said,_ "Our power was long ago scattered across the realms, preventing us from intervening and pushing back the corrupting darkness, the three of you bear the symbols of our strength, in the form of your pendants, handed down across generations. We have a gift for you. Whenever you defeat a powerful Corrupted elemental, such as the 'Ice King' who you just fought, we regain some of our scattered power, and can gift it to you. Now receive our boon!" _

With that a blue light engulfed Tempest, and when it faded, the tips of her scales, claws, horns, andtail ha taken on an icy sheen.

Volteer just stood there and stared open mouthed at us.

"I guess that must have been really amazing, huh, Spyro?" said Sparx, "Volteer is at a loss of words!"

"Tha… that's impossible, unbelievable, mind-boggling, thrilling, the ancient Elemental Spirits have been awakened!" said Volteer.

"What did all that mean Volteer?" I asked.

"Never mind for the moment. Let us return to the temple so we may discuss these exciting new developments with Ignitus," said Volteer, and we left.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there we go. what do you think? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Shocking Revalations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

A/N: I would like to thank **DJ Scales** for his continued reviews. Your opinion is appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Shocking Revelations<p>

Spyro's POV

We had arrived back at the temple, having hurried so that Volteer wouldn't talk our ears off. As soon as we entered, Volteer quickly began to ramble on about how he was glad to see Ignitus.

"Yes, yes, Volteer, it's good to see you as well," said Ignitus, "but we don't have time to waste on sentiment. Back to Cynder… she was doing what to you?"

"Cynder's a chick?" asked Sparx.

"Yes you little gnat, she is," Gneiss said, "we've been saying that the whole time".

"Well it's hard to be absolutely sure, Ignitus," said Volteer, "but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source".

"Huh?" said Sparx.

"She was using him as a battery," I said.

"Oh. Why didn't he just say so?" asked Sparx.

"He did say so," answered Tempest.

"Not only that," continued Volteer, "but she also left with a glowing yellow orb… and I believe that I somehow powered it. Also after Spyro and his companions defeated the creature that Cynder had left to guard me, a sourceless voice that identified itself as the Elemental Spirits spoke and gifted young Tempest with additional power! Does this mean anything to you, Ignitus?"

"Perhaps… perhaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardians," said

Ignitus, "and you said something about the Elemental Spirits awakening?"

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

"Yes Ignitus," I said, "I went like this…"

We proceeded to tell Ignitus everything we had heard after defeating the Ice King.

"It seem you three young dragons are full of surprises," said Ignitus.

"But what does this mean, Ignitus?" Asked Tempest.

"What it means that the three of you have been chosen," said Ignitus, "the legends of the elemental spirits are amongst the oldest tales in the Realms. Where the Spirits came from is unknown, but usually they are pictured as being benevolent".

"And what do the legends say about the bearers of the pendants?" said Jolt.

"Not much, unfortunately," said Ignitus, "it is said that once the bearers of the Elemental fragments awaken their destiny, they will become integral to fate of the world, but in what way it is not said. However, we shouldn't worry about for now, as you need to find the other Guardians before Cynder can power any more of those orbs".

"I agree, Ignitus," said Volteer, "but first I'd like to impart some useful knowledge to Spyro, vis-à-vis his recently-acquired electricity-based exhalation device".

"What?" Said Sparx.

"He said he'd like to teach me some things about that Electricity Breath," said Spyro.

"Why did he just say so?" asked Sparx.

"He did say so," I said.

We followed Volteer and Spyro to the training room, where Spyro was run through a similar set of trials as last time, only with Electricity. Volteer showed him how to properly channel his element, first as a continual bolt, then as a concentrated, homing arc.

"Very good Spyro," Volteer said, "You have picked up the Electicity element quite quickly!"

"Thank you sir, But there's something else I want to try," said Spyro.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

"Want to try Combined Elemental attacks, now that I know two elements," I said.

"Very well, Spyro, go right ahead," said Volteer.

I did so, summoning up the power of Fire and Elecricity at the same time. The end result was a stream of super-heated, highly charged gas!

"Ah! that was Plasma breath!' said Jolt.

"How'd you know that, Jolt?" Gneiss asked.

"I'm... not sure... the term just came to me," replied Jolt.

Next I tried the secondary ablity of both elements, creating a Plasma orb. I then had a thought, I first zapped a target dummy with my Electric Stream breath, then used Plasma orb again, causing the plasma to home in on the dummy.

Afterwards, Volteer asked Jolt to step forwards and show his skills. He started with the basics of both his elements, Electricity and Light, before moving on to his more complex skills, such as Blinding Bolt.

After that, we returned to the pool of visions to see what Ignitus had found out.

"Spyro, Cyril, the Ice Guardian, was taken to Tall Plains," Said Ignitus, "You and the others must go there at once… and find him".

"Yes sir," said Spyro.

"But if we see danger we should run… right?" said Sparx.

"There are times when all of us need to stand up to danger, young Sparx," said Ignitus.

"Yeah… maybe next month, next summer, perhaps next year," said Sparx.

"Just go… now!" said Ignitus, sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes sir!" we all said together.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Chapter: Tall Plains, and the Atlawas


	9. Chapter 9: Searching For Cyril

A/N: sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have no good excuse for my tardyness.

Diclamer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

Chapter 9: Searching For Cyril

Spyro's POV

The flight to Tall Plains was reasonably uneventful, and we soon arrived on a grassy mountaintop, looking like one island of many in a sea of clouds. Once we landed, Gneiss repeated back what Ignitus had told us about this area.

"Tall Plains was once home to a proud ancient tribe called the Atlawa," Gneiss said.

"Oh, bless you," joked Sparx.

"Sparx…" I said.

"The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused on their relationship to crops, their surroundings, their gods," said Gneiss, "apparently, they've been all been driven underground by Cynder and her forces, who've taken over the tribe's shrine. Ignitus said that's most likely where they're keeping Cyril, trying to power another crystal. We have to hurry and find him before she succeeds".

"Right… it's never easy is it?" complained Sparx.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is," I replied.

"So, what, now you're spouting wisdom, hero boy?" said Sparx.

"C'mon," I said.

We leapt across the first couple pillars of rock, and entered the first doorway, surprising an Ape sentry. After passing through a log we reached the first courtyard, where we fought off some more Apes. Afterwards, we found a block switch, which we shoved down raising a column, then proceeded through another log. Up ahead, we came to an interesting scene: the Apes were transporting prisoners. They appeared to be some sort of bipedal llama creature, which we assumed must be the Atlawa. Just as we approached, a Dreadwing flew over and carried off one of the two prisoners.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," I said.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah, we've got to help them," I said

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

Seeing these 'Atlawa' being caged carried off to who knows where stirred something inside of me. _I fled these monstrous Apes as they raided my home, and probably captured my people. I won't let that happen to anyone else, ever again. _I thought, as I observed this scene, and when Spyro declared his intention to rescue them, I immediately agreed.

After clearing out the apes guarding the remaining prisoner, we proceeded to break him out of his cage.

"Hey! Watch it, would ya," said the Atlawa.

"We were just trying to help you," Spyro said.

"Well, the Atlawa and Kane need no help," Kane said haughtily.

"Oh? Just about to spring into action, huh?" I said.

"Forget this guy, Spyro. Come on," said Sparx.

"What did they want with you anyway?" Tempest asked.

"It's none of your business. Now move… I've got a tribe to save," said Kane, walking away.

"Oh, you're welcome!" shouted Sparx.

"We should follow him," I said, "he may act unpleasant, but that's just because he's too proud to ask for help".

Just as we were about to move on, a Dreadwing dropped in on us, but I just shoved it off the ledge with Earth Shot.

Next, we pushed the last switch, raising the 4th column and opening the path forwards. After fighting our way through some armadillos, we reached the next courtyard, where I unleashed my Magma fury, clearing out the Apes, after which we Jolt and Tempest pushed the buttons to raise the platforms leading to a balance beam to a set of pitfalls. We carefully hopped over these, and found ourselves facing a stone golem, which, with our combined skills, we pushed past quickly. Next, we ran across a series of terrifying rope bridges, fighting various enemies along the way. The 3rd rope bridge was missing so we just flew across the gap instead. After dodging traps in the next corridor, we found our group trapped in a circular arena, with many Apes. Tempest used her Hurricane fury (Water & Wind) to blow them away. As we emerged form the arena and crossing several more 'islands', we arrived at a set of plateaus covered in wheat fields, where we rode a series of waterwheels to progress. After we passed through the next corridor, we came out on the far side of this particular peak just in time to see Kane fall into a swift-moving river, leading to a seemingly bottomless waterfall, and get knocked out cold.

"KANE!" all four of us shouted together.

"Yeah, I know the guy's an ingrate, but you gotta do something, and fast!" said Sparx.

In response both Tempest and Spyro Breathed out an icy stream at the same time, instantly freezing the river solid.

"Buddy, you're just getting weirder and weirder by the second," said Sparx.

"And what's so weird about awakening your abilities?" Said Tempest.

"Umm… nothing, nothing," said Sparx.

We hopped down and fought off the quartet of golems, with Spyro testing out his new Ice breath, freezing the golems in place, and then shattering them with a Horn Dive. After passing through a few more areas, we managed to catch up to Kane again.

"You again?" said Kane, "why don't you get out of here and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here… nobody else".

"Boss of what?" said Sparx.

"Shh," Spyro said to Sparx.

"You're all alone?" I asked.

"Only until I kick these bums out," said Kane, "Which reminds me, I can't stand here chatting with three dragons, a sea serpent and a mosquito…"

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Who are you calling a mosquito?" said Sparx.

"Besides," continued Kane, "It's not safe for you here".

"Oh? Concerned about our welfare now?" said Sparx.

"No need", replied Spyro, "we can take care of ourselves. Anyway, we need to get to the shrine".

"You'll never make it," said Kane, as he threw an Ape out of his way.

"You know, I'm beginning to enjoy proving him wrong," I said.

We fought our way through the large number of Apes guarding this area, then, after making sure we got all the spirit gems, we pushed the twin buttons, revealing four large stone orbs.

"These probably fit into those odd-looking receptacles we saw in the corners of this area," said Jolt.

We each grabbed one and rolled it to the nearest corner, then slotted them into place, opening the gate above. Once we got up there, we found Kane waiting for us.

"The Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder's forces came… he is not happy," said Kane.

"So," said Sparx, "is anyone fun around here?"

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone!" Said Kane, opening the door to the next area.

"Not all of us are loners, Kane," said Spyro, "I'm not going alone. Maybe someday you'll learn that two heads are better that one… even if one is a pinhead".

"Yeah… what?" replied Sparx.

I barely suppressed a laugh at that.

We hopped across the ledges on the far side of the door, coming to what could only be described as an airship, made of granite blocks seemingly held together without mortar, with a wooden deck, and no clear means of propulsion.

"I don't like the looks of this thing," said Spyro.

"Now he tells us," muttered Sparx.

We climbed onboard the airship, but nothing happened, until Tempest decided to try using her Wind element to propel to ship. It suddenly lurched into motion, but also alerted the Apes who were apparently sleeping below decks. As we fought our way through the massive horde of Apes, I got to wondering how they had managed to pack so many of themselves in such a small boat. My musing we cut off by the fact what the ship had somehow managed to catch fire, though luckily Tempest was able to quickly extinguish the flames, and the ship arrived at the landing dock safely.

After disembarking, we passed through the connecting hallway, defeating some armadillos along the way. Soon we came to another gamut of traps, most likely set up to test the worthy and prevent intruders from reaching the Shrine. First, there was a swinging hammer and set of pressure plates, which simply required decent timing to avoid. Next was a small clearing with four armadillos and a button, nothing exciting. After that a split path, but again nothing interesting on either route, just more swinging hammers and a few golems. Once we cleared this final obstacle we came to the final rope bridge, the on leading to the shrine itself, and found Kane waiting for us.

"How in the world did you get ahead of us?" I asked.

"That's my little secret," said Kane, "but I have to admit, you've done better than I thought possible".

"Ooh, saying that had to hurt," said Sparx.

"More than you can imagine," Kane replied, "There are some things you should know about the Shrine before you enter…"

I missed the rest of what Kane was saying because at that moment, none other than Cynder herself came flying out of the Shrine, toting an icy blue crystal.

"…And I think we're done here," said Sparx.

"Not before we can rescue Cyril," Spyro said.

"The Atlawa Shrine has been desecrated," said Kane angrily, "and the God of the Shrine has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived. But if you can subdue his anger, the balance will be returned… and my people can come home".

"I'm with you on that, Kane," I said, "we will do this for you, not only because we must free Cyril, but because it's the right thing to do".

"Be warned," said Kane, "You will have to go through to God of the Shrine to free him".

"Knew you were going to sat that," said Sparx.

The four of us ran along the flimsy looking bridge, and one we reached the far side, we heard the telltale sound of a Dreadwing dropping a bomb, and we knew that there was no turning back.

As we climbed the stairs on the far side, we saw an ice-blue dragon lying unconscious on the altar.

"Look! That must be Cyril," I whispered.

"Be careful," said Spyro, "remember what happened last time".

"I know, I know, but Cynder left and I don't see any Ice Kings hanging around this place," replied Sparx.

Just then an unusual pile of rocks within the shrine began moving, revealing it to be a larger version of the stone golems we'd been fighting throughout this area.

"Well, saw that coming," I muttered.

"When will I learn? When things look good run for the hills," complained Sparx.

We began to fight the Stone Sentinel, as I'd decided to call it, and quickly noticed that when it tried to punch us and missed, it would get it's fist stuck in the ground, leaving it wide open for attack.

Spyro used his Plasma Stream breath, Tempest used Polar Wind (Ice & Wind); Jolt blasted the boss with Light Orb, while I swung Lava Flail (Earth Flail & Fireball). The Stone Sentinel was severely weakened by our assault, but not knocked out yet. Rather, it charged its power and created a massive Earthquake. All the others were shoved back, but I managed to stand firm. In fact I found myself absorbing not only the energies directly striking me, but the shockwaves from the attack were actually bending back on themselves to reach me. I soon reached my physical limit for the adsorption and released it in one MASSIVE, focused pulse, directly at the Stone Sentinel. A line of rock spires appeared along the path that the pulse took, the final one blasting the Stone Sentinel apart.

After the battle, we woke up Cyril, who was rather surprised to see us. While a lot less chatty than Volteer, Cyril was definitely more stuck up.

It was also around this time that the disembodied voice of the elemental spirits spoke again.

"_Greetings again young ones," _the spirits said, _"you have fought and freed the Stone Sentinel of Tall Plains from the dark influence it was under. Do not worry about its body being destroyed; it will re-form with time. You are continuing to fulfill the destiny of the bearers of the pendants, and as such we shall again gift you with a fragment of our power. Now, young Magma dragon, accept our boon!" _

Suddenly a green light enveloped me, and I felt the sturdy strength of Earth flowing into me, and it felt quite pleasant.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

It had happened again: one of my companions was gifted with new strength. Once the green light faded I went to look over Gneiss. His earth-toned underbelly had become more so, while overall his scale appeared to have become thicker, and his obsidian tailblade looked like it had been polished.

Around this time, we noticed that Kane and the rest of his tribe, along with Cyril had gathered and we BOWING to us!

"You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to seasons, the land, our world," said Kane; "The Atlawas want to worship you now".

_Oh, dear _I thought.

"Worship? Okay, now that's what I'm talking about," said Sparx, "I've never gotten the respect I deserve, the praise that should be mine".

"That's… very nice, Kane, but we have to get back to our home," I said, "and figure out how to stop Cynder for good".

"My dear Atlawas, I am the mighty Sparx, scourge of the Despots," said Sparx.

"Yes, yes old boy, we'd like nothing more than to stay and be part of your primitive, barbaric society," said Cyril, "but duty calls, duty calls".

"if you must, you must. But know that you are now part of the Atlawa tribe… one of us," said Kane.

"I am the mighty Spar… whatever," said Sparx.

Just as we were about to leave, Kane stopped us.

"By the way, you were right," said Kane.

"About what?" I asked.

"Maybe two heads are better that one," replied Kane, "even if one of them belongs to an annoying mosquito".

"Mosquito, me? Is that… oh," replied Sparx as we left to return to the temple.

* * *

><p>AN: back to the temple for more training it is then.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Shoulder

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Cold Shoulder<p>

Spyro's POV

We'd arrived back at the temple, and Cyril immediately began bickering with Volteer.

"Yes, yes, Volteer, I see that months of tortured captivity have done nothing to slow that electric tongue of yours from incessantly wagging," said Cyril.

"But," said Volteer, "it's just that it's all so exiting, exhilarating, enchanting, enthralling…"

"All right," said Sparx, "no more thesaurus for you, pal".

"All of you," said Ignitus, annoyed, "PLEASE be quiet! It is certainly encouraging that Spyro has been able to free two of you to allow this reunion, but haven't we forgotten someone?"

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Cyril, "Terrador!"

"Precisely," said Ignitus, "now how do we proceed?"

"I believe I can help with that, Ignitus," said Cyril, as he turned to me, "well young chap, since you learned a few thing about Ice on Tall Plains, I suggest we adjourn to the training room so that I can teach you some more. The legacy of the great Ice dragons of yore… MY ancestors, who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage, is long and storied. With my help, rescuing Terrador should be a certainty".

I glanced around the room, and saw that everyone was face palming at Cyril, but it was Volteer of course who found the right word to respond with.

"_Sigh_, your pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme," said Volteer.

I followed Cyril to the training room where he ran me through a familiar set of tests, showing me how to properly channel my Ice element, while insulting me throughout. Next I decided to try out another element combo, using Electricity and Ice at the same time, creating a stream of electrified ice shards.

* * *

><p>Tempest's POV<p>

After Spyro finished training, I stepped forwards and did some training of my own, using my combo elements, Storm (Wind & Water), and Arctic Gust (Ice & Wind). Cyril seemed mildly impressed, or at least less derisive, of my abilities.

Next, our group went back to the Pool of Visions to discuss our next step.

"So, what exactly are you saying, Ignitus?" asked Cyril.

"Yes, your hypothesis is an intriguing one, but it is perplexing to the extreme," said Volteer.

"Huh?" Asked Sparx.

"He says he doesn't know what he talking about," replied Spyro.

"Dude I never know what he's saying," said Sparx.

"Really? The rest of us can understand him just fine, Sparx," I said.

"What I'm saying is that Cynder is harnessing the Guardians' power to unlock a portal that must never be opened," said Ignitus, turning to Gneiss, Jolt, and me, "I suspect she's using the Guardians for this because she was unable to acquire her first choice of power source for this task: The Elemental Shards that the three of you bear. However, you are not to blame, young dragons. Cynder had already captured the Guardians before she found you".

"Why, what's behind this portal?" Asked Spyro, voicing our thoughts.

"…That doesn't concern you right now. What does concern you is getting to Munitions Forge, and freeing Terrador before she can create another crystal from his power," said Ignitus hesitantly.

"… And before the volcano 'BOOM' blows it's," added Volteer.

"That's enough, Volteer, there's plenty of time… plenty of time," said Ignitus, attempting to reassure us.

"Plenty of time?" asked Sparx, "What, we need more time for horrible thing to happen to us? Oh, why didn't we just stay in Tall Plains? I'm a big deal there".

"Quit complaining Sparx, Maybe there's a tribe on Munitions Forge you can save too," Replied Spyro.

"Yeah, but there's always something special about the first tribe you save, ya know?" said Sparx, as we gathered to head off to Munitions Forge.

* * *

><p>AN: not much to say here, except ONWARDS!


	11. Chapter 11: Tracking Terrador

**A/N: I don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs**

Second note: wow my longest chapter yet!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Tracking Terrador<p>

Spyro's POV

As we arrived on the Island referred to as Munitions Forge, Gneiss repeated back what Ignitus had told us.

"Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig, and unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey," said Gneiss, "the locals, who live underground, have been forced to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons".

"What are the locals called again?" I asked.

"They're called Manweersmalls, there are a faction of Moles, noted for their thick accents".

"Right… do I need to write that down?" asked Sparx.

Gneiss just glared and continued, "Rumor has it, Cynder is holding Terrador somewhere in the mines. We know she's using him to power the last of the crystals she needs to open the portal. Free him before she gets the chance".

We looked up at the massive, actively erupting volcano in front of us.

"Boy is it big!" commented Sparx.

"Boy, It's big," I replied, "but no time for sightseeing, Sparx. Time to get serious. Let's go".

"Ohhh… not again!" Whined Sparx.

As I started forwards, I noticed that Gneiss was lagging behind, looking depressed.

"Gneiss, what wrong?" I asked.

"This place… This island what once an enclave of my people," Gneiss replied, trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes, "and it was once a beautiful place, a paradise. When I was very young, my father used to journey here on diplomatic missions, keeping our people connected, though in subsequent years, news of war forced him to stop traveling. He sometimes would bring me along, and what has happened to this place… It is truly an unforgivable crime. I also worry about what happened to the Magma dragons that were living here. Where are they now? We should look for them as well while we are here".

"How are you so sure they'll be here?" asked Sparx.

"I'm not sure at all. But I highly doubt that Cynder and her forces killed them all. It's more likely they've been enslaved, and are being worked to death somewhere in the mines," Gneiss replied, "but we should get going. Terrador won't rescue himself".

We started forwards, with Tempest doing her best to not be bothered by the temperature.

We fought our way past the first few Apes, who didn't put up much of a fight, and we followed the mine cart tracks into the first tunnel, destroying machinery as we went. In the first interior chamber, we pushed you way through several waves of Apes, doing our best to avoid the counterweight on the broken pump mechanism in one of the lava pools. We bashed our way through the door, and came upon our fist Manweersmall, which appeared to be a mole wearing a hat with a candle on top.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

"Man… he is small!" Whispered Spyro.

"What's that? Who's there?" shouted the Manweersmall.

"It's, It's me, Spyro," he said.

"I'm Gneiss," I said.

"I'm Tempest," she panted.

"And I'm Jolt," he said.

"… And the former God of Tall Plains, Sparx," he said.

"You don't carry the smell of Cynder's beasts, so you must be friends," the Manweersmall said.

"We are, and who are you?" asked Spyro.

I am Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls, but I'm not much of a leader any more. Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves, scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow," said Mole-Yair, as he was interrupted by a sudden tremor, "… which shouldn't be long. If you would help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?"

"I don't know. We're here to rescue a big friend of ours," said Spyro.

"Is he a mighty dragon?" asked Mole-Yair.

"Yes… why?" asked Spyro.

"Because I know where he's being kept! In the mines, near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Exhumor, toils away," said Mole-Yair, "we can help each other!"

"Okay, well… which way do we go? What should we do next?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, is simple enough, but we've got to hurry, Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute," said Mole-Yair, "we must these caves before we can help your friend".

Sparx flew over to look Spyro straight in the eye, "And you're asking him for directions? Wow, talk about the blind leading the blind".

"Forget him Mole-Yair… we're in," said Spyro.

We continued forward, fighting Ape, smashing doors, and Freeing Manweersmalls as we went. Once we free all of Mole-Yair's people in this section, he caught up to us at an area where a boulder was blocking forwards progress.

"Ha ha! You did it, you did it!" shouted Mole-Yair," A thousand thanks!"

Spyro quickly backed up as Mole-Yair tried to kiss him, with an awkward expression on his face.

"It was nothing," said Spyro.

"We couldn't sit idly by while your people were forced into slavery," I added.

"Well… you did your part, now I'll do mine," said Mole-Yair, "Your friend is being kept in the center of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother, Exhumor, is working. Find him and let him know we're friends, and he'll tell you how to proceed".

"How will we know 'Exhumor'?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, all you Man-are-we-smalls look the same to me," said Sparx.

"Oh, you'll know him. Trust me," said Mole-Yair, laughing, "he's the most cantankerous, hard-nosed Manweersmall around! Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side".

"Hold on, Mole-Yair, I've got a question for you," I said, "Do you know if any Magma dragons are being kept here, and if so were are they?"

"Yes, I believe some of them are being kept here," said Mole-Yair, sniffing me thoroughly, "Ah! I see you are one yourself! In that case, they are being kept in the lower tunnels. To reach their location, you must ride the mine carts up ahead. At the first switch go right, then left, then right again".

"Thank you Mole-Yair," I said, "I'll make sure to find them".

Just as we were about to leave through the tunnel Mole-Yair had opened for us, he said one last thing to me: "Be warned, my friend, Exhumor still hold a grudge at that visiting hatchling Magma dragon from the south that broke that vase of his ten years ago".

Spyro glanced over at me, "Did he mean…"

"Yes, he was talking about me. It kind of a long story," I said, allowing a slight grin to creep onto my face at the memory.

We continued along, using the Magma pools in this area as a convenient way of quickly disposing of Apes. As we came upon a larger pool with some pump mechanisms in it, a group of Magma Worms leapt out to attack us.

"Magma Worms! Spyro, Tempest, use Ice or Water!" I said.

They did so, and soon the Magma Worms were no more. We continued along, battling our way past more Apes and a few Buffalo Beetles, which were also quite vulnerable to Ice, and soon we came to a cave with an old bell hanging in it, looking like the slightest vibration might cause it to fall. Sparx, of course, started taunting us about it immediately.

"I bet you can't ring that bell," said Sparx.

"Why would I want to?" Asked Spyro.

"Yeah, looks… unstable," I said.

"Oh, you're scared!" Taunted Sparx.

"I'm not scared," Spyro said.

"Neither am I," I said.

"Oh, the big special dragons are scared of the mean old bell. Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry, oh no, I'm sorry baby, why don't I get your pillow all laid out," taunted Sparx.

Spyro and I, being quite annoyed at Sparx, walked up and rang the bell as hard as we could. In hindsight, that wasn't the wisest move, as the bell fell down, trapping us inside.

From our position, we quite clearly heard Sparx trying to apologize for his taunts.

"Sparx! See what you did now?" shouted Tempest, "they could be injured, or worse, dead!"

"SPYRO! GNEISS! Can you hear me? Are you okay, guys?" Sparx shouted, "Hey listen, forget about all those cracks I made about your fatness and your, being purple and stupid and fat, all right? Just get out of there! Please, don't be dead!"

"Huh, I guess he really does care," I said, "well now that we got him to admit that, how about we get out of here?"

"Okay, but… how?" asked Spyro, trying to bash the wall open unsuccessfully, "Fire won't burn through this stone, my Electricity won't help, either, and I doubt I can freeze our way out, so what's left to try?"

"Simple: we use Earth," I stated, "start by relaxing as much as possible, then reach out and feel the solidity of the Earth beneath your feet. Once you've done that, try and manipulate and expel that energy yourself".

He tried just that, and was mildly surprised when a cone of green energy shot from his mouth. Sparx was looking shocked.

"Did you say something?" Spyro asked.

"Me? No. No," said Sparx, "I was just talking out loud, thinking of my day, I gotta do…"

"Oh, it's just I thought I heard something before I blasted my way out," said Spyro.

"Oh, that's funny. Yeah, no, must be hearing things," mumbled Sparx.

As we started forwards, I turned to Spyro and whispered, "How long are you going to wait before you tell him that the bell was acting as an amplifier and we hear every one of his words clearly?" I asked.

Before Spyro could answer, another group of Ape dropped in on us. They didn't last long. Soon enough, we came to the mine's main rail junction, were we saw several Apes, including one large one wearing and engineer's cap and wielding a shovel, standing next to a locomotive.

"Come on, you worthless wastes of flesh… lets go," shouted the Ape, "We've got to hop on Steam and get back to that flea-bitten dragon. The crystal should be almost ready… and the volcano is right on the brink".

"Come on guys, we've got to catch them," said Spyro.

As we ran forwards, the Apes spotted us and pulled three levers, locking a gate over the tracks, then they moved towards us, and we found ourselves completely surrounded. Spyro just stepped forwards and released his Fire fury, which had seemingly gotten significantly stronger all of a sudden. The resulting fireburst obliterated all the Apes in the area.

After that it was a simple matter of resetting all of the switches, then finding a suitable ride. Soon enough, on a siding we found a vehicle that would work: a small four-person motorized service car, which we proceeded switch onto the mainline, then climbed aboard.

"But you don't know how to drive this thing," said Sparx.

"How hard can it be? It's on rails," replied Spyro.

"Oi, famous last words," groaned Sparx.

"Actually, I've used something similar to this back when we were assisting with the construction efforts beneath Kaskia," I added, "and It's not that hard to work out anyway as this thing has only three controls: the reverser, the throttle and the brakes".

Our railcar trundled into motion, as we pushed the throttle towards max, and soon, we caught up to the Ape's train. We each took turns blasting the caboose the train was carrying, doing our best to at the same time to keep up, not crash, and avoid the sticks of dynamite being lobbed at us. After the first section of narrow tunnel, we emerged into a larger tunnel, where there was a double track, at which point we took the chance to score a few free hits on the train. By the time we reached the second of the double track caverns, the train's caboose had taken sufficient damage to break loose from its coupler. Then the ape driving the train did something unexpected: he slammed on the brakes, causing us to race ahead into the next tunnel.

"Why's he slowing down?" Said Jolt.

"I'm not sure," I responded, and then my eyes went wide, "FULL THROTTLE, NOW!"

It was lucky I caught that trick when I did our, we'd of been rammed from behind. As it was, we had a locomotive tailgating us. We flew down the tracks at extreme speed, with the train maybe 5 feet behind us when I saw the track switch, witch was set to send us to the right. As we passed it, I quickly bashed the switch with my tail sending that insane Ape in the other direction.

As we continued down the tunnel, I remembered what Mole-Yair had told me, and slowed the railcar down again, making sure we went left at the next switch, and right again at the third. Mole-Yair failed to mention that this track ended at a Magma pool, but at least we were able to jump off safely.

"According to what Mole-Yair told us there should be some enslaved dragons around here," I said, "We should rescue them, as well".

We moved down the nearby tunnel, and soon found them: most of the slaves were Magma dragons like me, but there appeared to be some dragons of every variety, and all ages. They were chained up in a similar manner to the way the Manweersmalls were, with energy chains connecting them of purple crystals, and muzzles around their mouths, preventing them from using their elements. They were being guarded by a large group of Apes. We dashed in and started fighting off the Apes, and after some significant effort using our full range of abilities, we cleared the area.

As we began freeing the dragons, which all seemed pleased to see us, especially Spyro, one of the older Magma dragons came up to us.

"Thank you, young ones, but who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm Gneiss; this is Tempest, a Sea dragon; that's Jolt, an Arc dragon; and of course that's Spyro, the purple dragon. We came here looking for the Earth Guardian, Terrador. When we heard what they were doing to you, we couldn't help but come and free you as well," I said.

"That is quite brave of you, young ones, I am Quartz, and was the leader of the dragons of Boyzitbig island. Wait, you said your name is Gneiss? Are you perhaps related to Granite of Kaskia?" he said.

"Yes, he is… was my father," I replied.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize, he was a good friend," Quartz said, "but it's good to see you again Gneiss".

"Again? We've met before?" I asked.

"Yes, though I guess you don't remember since you were just a hatchling at the time," said Quartz.

Around this time, we finished freeing the other dragons, and they gathered together to head off to the mainland, to a place Quartz called the 'Shattered Vale' were they could be safe.

* * *

><p>Spyro's POV<p>

As Quartz and the others prepared to leave, he pointed us to a shortcut that would let us out near the labor camp where most of the remaining Manweersmalls were being kept. We entered the tunnel, and came out near a lava pool beneath a mine cart track.

We moved forwards blasting our way through Buffalo Beetles, Magma Worms and Dreadwings, and soon came to a series of ledges that allowed us to climb up towards the tracks. Once we hopped onto the tracks, we had to work to avoid the mine carts rumbling down the tracks at us. Oddly enough, once we reached the tunnel at the end of the tracks, the carts mysteriously stopped coming, allowing us to enter safely.

At the far end of the tunnel, we came upon a Manweersmall identical in appearance to Mole-Yair. As we approached, he assumed a battle-ready position.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're on your side!" I Shouted.

"More likely spies for the Conductor… or that flying beast Cynder!" said Exhumor.

"Mole-Yair sent us, Exhumor!" Gneiss said.

"My brother is alive?" said Exhumor.

"He sure is, pal, he's all safe and sound," said Sparx, "But I gotta say, he's the friendly one in the family".

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. In these dark times, one can't take chances," said Exhumor, "So Mole-Yair is alive. Wonderful news. But why did he send you here?"

"Well, he said you might be able to tell us where our friend, Terrador, is," I said.

"If he's a big dragon, I certainly can," said Exhumor, "The majority of the Manweersmalls are kept here in this camp, forced to live aboveground and mine of Cynder… and there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside… in the darkest pits of the volcano. All of us are doomed…"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Tempest said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Exhumor.

"Yeah, what do you mean," repeated Sparx.

"I mean we're going to free the Manweersmalls, venture to the darkest pits of Boyzitbig, and find Terrador," I said with certainty.

"… And then, it's off to karaoke!" added Sparx.

"Let's get to it then," said Gneiss.

We ran forwards, pushing through the Apes to reach the cages containing the Manweersmalls. At which point we smashed the cages, until there were none left.

We climbed back up to where we'd left Exhumor, and found that Mole-Yair was there as well!

"Well, I see you two crazy kids found each other," said Sparx.

"Yes, at last… thanks to you," said Mole-Yair.

"We're just disappointed you didn't leave any fun for us," said Exhumor.

"Maybe next time. So now… which way to Terrador?" I asked.

"That way," said Exhumor, indicating the passageway leading out of the labor camp, "but be careful. The Conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by".

"When you say 'be careful', does that mean try not to die? I'm trying to do that anyway," said Sparx.

Mole-Yair turned to his brother; "Come Exhumor, we must get all the Manweersmalls underground… where they belong".

The volcano responded by giving off another tremor.

"Yes, it won't be long now," said Exhumor, as both brothers climbed down to the assembled Manweersmalls and lead them away to safety.

We jumped down ourselves, and entered the other passageway, leading deeper into the island. We passed through several more chambers, and soon came to the throat of the volcano, with the main magma chamber below. The Ape had foolishly used the convenient, naturally formed shaft as the junction of several mine tunnels. They would discover their idiocy when the volcano erupted. We worked our was up following the spiral ramp that had been cut from the walls, fighting Apes, dodging mine carts and freeing the last few Manweersmalls on our was to the top.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

We finally emerged on top of the volcano, where we saw a large green Earth dragon in some sort of floating cage.

"Is… that… Terrador?" asked Spyro.

"Big dragon being held in the center of an explosive volcano?" said Sparx, "I'm guessing that's Terrador".

We look all around and didn't see a boss to fight, just a set of rails circling the perimeter of the arena, with some cross tracks going through the middle, also we saw that the junctions where the cross tracks joined the perimeter were way too close to the walls.

"Be careful… it's never this easy," I whispered.

"After the last two times, you're not going to get an argument from me, chief," said Sparx.

Suddenly, a large set of gates flew open, revealing a familiar engine; witch proceeded to roll into the center of the area.

"Oh, here we go again," added Sparx.

The train's Conductor leaned over the side of the cab to taunt us.

"You're a little late fellas. The crystal's charged and the volcano's ready to blow," the Conductor shouted, "but before it does, me and Steam are gonna take great pleasure in running you down".

"I'd like to see you try!" I growled.

The Conductor released the brakes and opened up the throttle on 'Steam,' moving it back onto the perimeter track, where it slowly built up speed before charging down the one of the cross tracks at us. We quickly dodged, and as it passed, I noticed that the Conductor was out of position to apply the brakes, and only just managed to slow down in time to avoid derailing, scraping the wall as it turned.

"I've got an idea," I said to the others, "get that ape mad! We might make him crash!"

I went to stand near the center, and proceeded to annoy the Conductor until he charged me, then leapt out of the way at the last moment. Predictably, he immediately crashed, exposing some sort of vent on its bottom, and we all ran in to attack him, and even though our attacks seemed less effective than expected, part of the pistons on the engine exploded and started jetting fire. We repeated this process three more time, at which point I could tell we'd nearly won, since most of the engine had detonated, making me wonder how the train could operate with a ruptured boiler.

"Grr," said the Conductor, "look what you've done to Steam! I didn't wanna have to use this, but you've left me no choice!"

He then reached into the remains of his engine and pulled out a dark orange crystal, which then exploded, releasing a heat wave much more powerful than even the strongest Fire Fury. It was then that my pendant started glowing again, as I adsorbed the massive attack, and then rechanneled it into massive fireball that melted what remained of Steam into slag.

We heard an explosion from behind us, and saw that one of the pipes in the area had over pressurized, and broken open Terrador's cage.

The four of us walked over to Terrador as shook himself off from his imprisonment. He lifted his head and saw us.

"The purple dragon… lives!" said Terrador, "and you've got companions!"

"He's got a name, you know," said Sparx.

"Yes, my name is Spyro," he said, "This is Gneiss, Tempest, and Jolt. You must be Terrador".

"Yes, yes I am," replied Terrador, "and I must say I never thought I'd live to meet you, Spyro".

"Look, I'd love to sit here and hug everybody and chit chat," said Sparx, "but how 'bout we leave before the volcano blows us up?"

"You're right," said Terrador, "I've got to free the dragons here from their enslavement, then I've got to tell the others what Cynder is up to".

"Don't worry about the dragons, we've freed them already," I said.

Terrador nodded "Then let's go".

"All right, I'm right behind you," said Sparx, "Actually I'm right in front of you".

"_One moment, young dragons,"_ said a familiar voice,_ "the time has come again. You have defeated the Ape known as the Conductor and the Locomotive he controlled, we must thank you for that. They were subverting out power for their own dark purposes, but now that power is free again. So now young Gneiss, accept our boon. _

A fiery light engulfed me, but it did not burn. Rather, it just felt pleasantly warm. Once the light faded I looked myself over again and that the color of my scale was a brighter shade of orange, while the red tips of the spikes running down my back almost seemed to be glowing.

Cynder took this moment to reveal herself, bursting up out of a lava pool. She was even more terrifying then I remembered. Her scales were black as night, and her wing membranes were reddish pink.

Terrador looked up at her, "Run," he said.

"Look, when the guy says run, I think he knows something!" shouted Sparx.

Terrador leapt up and engaged Cynder in battle, though it didn't last long as Cynder easily knocked him away, then turned towards us.

"So, I meet the bearers of the Elemental Fragments at last," said Cynder wickedly, "why don't you hand them over? If you do, I might find a place for you in my Master's new world".

I was surprised when Jolt was the one to reply.

"Our answer is no, Cynder," said Jolt, "we shall never hand over these pendants to you, and we shall NEVER join you dark cause!"

"So be it," said Cynder sounding almost remorseful, "then you shall die".

Terrador picked himself up from where he'd fallen.

"Go, young dragons!" Shouted Terrador, "Fly like you've never flown before! I'll go back to the temple for help!"

Cynder started to dive towards us, but we took off quickly, flying straight down into the only exposed passageway, back into the throat of the volcano. As we approached the lava, we leveled off, narrowly avoiding a stream of lava flowing out of a pipe. We quickly dove again swerving close to the lava streams in hopes shaking Cynder, who was close behind us.

We entered a narrow tunnel, barely avoiding a group of dreadwings, then exited the tunnel into a larger shaft, where we dove again, just dodging Cynder's fire blasts. We came across another good place to delay Cynder: several sets of mine cart tracks that we could weave between easily, but which would give her trouble due to her larger wingspan. In the next cavern, we came upon several defense towers that we blew up to create a smoke screen, to no avail.

As we entered the last tunnel, I saw that it was solidly blocked with dense basaltic rock. _How are we going to punch through that?_ I thought. Suddenly I felt a new power flowing through me. It wasn't the Elemental Spirits, but instead the Spirits of my Ancestors, coming to teach me what I needed. Instantly I knew what I needed to do: I combined the earthen power of the Boulder Technique with the fiery power of Comet Dash, resulting in me performing Meteor Dash, smashing through to wall with almost no resistance. We flew out of the volcano just as it erupted, but Cynder was still on our tails, we just couldn't shake her. As we were diving towards the coast, hoping we could pull up faster than her, a bright red flew past us and slammed into Cynder.

We turned back and saw Ignitus attacking Cynder with everything he had.

Suddenly, Ignitus dove onto Cynder, and they both vanished into the fields of debris below. We started toward the area we'd last see them, but Terrador flew in and blocked us.

"We've got to find them… help Ignitus!" Shouted Spyro.

"They're gone, Spyro. There's nothing we can do!" Replied Sparx.

For once, Sparx was actually saying something sensible. But Spyro wouldn't hear it.

"I don't care… Ignitus wouldn't leave me," yelled Spyro.

"Spyro, he's right," responded Terrador.

"I'm right? Oh my God, that's a first," said Sparx shocked.

"Yes," said Terrador, "You'll never find them in this mess, and you're not ready to face Cynder yet".

"Yeah, Spyro, I want to look for him as much as you, but for now we need head back to the temple to regroup and prepare," said Tempest.

"Yes Spyro," said Jolt, "we need to be at full strength for the future".

"… And don't forget," I added, "when we were on our way to Dante's Freezer I promised you that if you learned Earth, I'd teach you to use the power of Magma".

"I… I guess you're right," said Spyro, sounding dejected, "Let's go".

With that we returned to the Temple, one Guardian short.

* * *

><p>AN: Back to the Temple it is then, for more training, and a pep talk.


	12. Chapter 12: Earthen Resolve

A/N: I still don't own the legend of Spyro, only my OC's.

The reason I didn't give Spyro a 4th dual elemental power is that I couldn't come up with a good name for the remaining 3 combinations (Fire&Ice, Elecricity&Earth, Ice&Earth). Also, don't worry, Jolt will be getting a boost soon enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Earthen Resolve<p>

Spyro's POV

Once we got back to the Temple, I was despondent.

"It's my fault… I failed Ignitus when he needed me most," I said, "It's just that the sight of Cynder so close, just… just…"

"… Made you heart stop? Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?" said Sparx.

Gneiss and the others gave Sparx a hard glare.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied.

"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, Spyro," said Terrador; "There is no shame in that".

"Yes," rambled Volteer, "it's a proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation…"

"Volteer, please, I believe our good friend was trying to make a point," said Cyril.

"Thank you Cyril," said Terrador, sounding slightly annoyed, "What I was going to saw is that all warriors feel fear, young dragons, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear… and master it. From what I say of you on Munitions Forge, you are such warriors. Young dragons, now is time to complete your training… now is the time to face your fears. Come".

"Am I the only one still petrified?" asked Sparx.

"Yes," said Jolt, "I believe you are, Sparx"

I followed Terrador into the training room, and watched the statue retract once again, and began practicing with the Earth element. First up, I had to blast the training dummies with Earth Shot, a simple task, followed by doing the same to fleeing dummies. Next came practice with the new ability Terrador taught me: Earth Bomb, which creates a green whirlwind of energy. Lastly, I tried out my newest fury attack, which caused boulders to fall from the sky crushing the dummies into the ground.

"Good work, young dragon," said Terrador, "now, the final confrontation awaits".

"Not quite yet Terrador," Gneiss said, "I have a promise to fulfill to Spyro".

"And what is that young Gneiss?" asked Terrador, "Every moment we delay, gives Cynder more time to prepare".

"Like I said before, I promised Spyro that if he learned Earth," Gneiss answered, "I'd teach him about how to summon the power of Magma".

"Then do so, Gneiss, it always pays to be ready," Terrador said.

I set to the task before me, giving a small speech like the guardians had.

"The burning power of Fire and the resolute strength of Earth are both quite powerful on their own," Gneiss explained, " but mixed together, they make something even mightier: Magma. Now it is time to learn to control the power of volcanic might".

"Okay," I said, "what do I do?"

"Well, I'm sure you figured some of the basics already," Gneiss said, "first, there's Magma Stream Breath, which you perform by combining Fire Breath with Earth Shot".

I tried this, and the target dummies were splattered with molten rock.

"Good, next combine your Fireball with the Earth Bomb, creating the Lava Bomb attack.

I did this, and pulled off this new attack, blowing the dummies away.

"Exactly, Spyro! Good work," Gneiss said, "Now it's time try a Magma fury. Just summon your Fire and Earth furies simultaneously".

The dummies started piling in, and like usual, jumping up and smashing down in the center of the pack. Once the large dummies appeared, I released my fury. It felt like being in the heart of Boyzitbig again, and the dummies burst into flame BEFORE the blast struck them. There wasn't much left after that, and we returned to the Pool of visions.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

"You've done well young dragons," said Terrador.

"Yes, yes, pat on the back, good going, all that other rubbish," said Cyril, being his usual self, "but we've got to get moving here!"

"Ohh, Cyril is terribly obnoxious, but in this case he happens to be right, Terrador," said Volteer, "Ignitus is the final piece to Cynder's puzzle. If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open, and we'll all be done for!"

This last statement caught me off guard.

_Wait… 'Last crystal?' didn't Ignitus say that the crystal created from Terrador's power was the last one Cynder needed,_ I thought.

"I know, I know," said Terrador, "When I was on Munitions Forge, I overheard the Conductor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair, in a region known as Concurrent Skies, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and towers. I'm certain that's where she's taken Ignitus".

Spyro turned to us.

"We have to go… come on," said Spyro.

"I'd give anything to go with you, young warriors, but that crystal sapped the last of my will," said Terrador, "I fear my fighting days are over".

"Every generation must pass the torch to the next, Terrador," said Volteer, "Our time is done".

"Yes, it's Spyro and the others time to shine," said Cyril, sounding supportive for once, "Now go to it young dragons!"

"Yes sir!" We all said together.

"Wow, you guys make even ME want to face Cynder!" Said Sparx, "Did I just say that our loud?"

"Yes you did Sparx," I said, "Yes you did".

We then prepared to leave.

* * *

><p>AN: and on to Concurrent Skies.


	13. Chapter 13: Assault on Cynder's Fortress

A/N: Here we go... to Concurrent Skies!

Disclaimer: I don't Own the Legend of Spyro series, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Assault on Cynder's Fortress<p>

Spyro's POV

As we arrived at Concurrent Skies, where Cynder kept her lair, I though back on Terrador's words: _Cynder's Lair is where hope goes to die, Young dragons. It is a dark foreboding place in which Cynder broods and skulks and plans her next assault. However, This region wasn't always this way. Concurrent Skies was once the homeland of the Arc dragons, Jolt's ancestors. Cynder has warped this the area to fit her needs. You must make your way to her fortress, where I'm sure Ignitus is being held._

"Next time I say that I want to face Cynder," Sparx said, "why don't you go ahead and punch me in the mouth".

"No problem," we all replied.

The ground her was sandy and covered in ripple marks. Most of the rest of the terrain was composed of bluish crystals, which seemed to be adsorbing the purple bolts of lightning that were periodically flashing down form the sky. Up ahead, we spotted an Ape sentry, who ran off, most likely to alert other guards.

"Terrador made it sound like this place was uninhabited!" Whined Sparx.

"Now, what fun would that be?" I asked, "Come on, we've got to take them out!"

With that our group started forwards, and soon enough we caught up to the sentry, who called in some backup, then fled, smashing through a gate. We pushed through them easily, and continued after the sentry, who we were able to defeat just outside the next courtyard. In that very same courtyard, we came across a new enemy, the Electric Leech, which were capable of draining our magical energy.

We pushed past them, and passed through the canyon to the next courtyard, which was an obvious trap. As we approached the door ahead, a large Ape came out and created a barrier, sealing us in. We used our full range of abilities to push through several large waves of foes, including a few dropped by Dreadwings, and eventually the door ground its way open, allowing us into the first building, the gatehouse and barracks. Inside, we carefully dodged our way past the cycling electric barriers. In the next room, we had to defeat a significant number of Apes coming from the barracks chambers, along with some sort of security orb called a Conduit, to raised the pillar and make a bridge.

As we made our way through the room, I heard the others talking.

"Hey, Jolt!" Said Sparx, "according to what Terrador told us, your type of dragon is from this area. Anything here ringing a bell?"

"Not really Sparx," Jolt replied, "I only have vague memories of my life from before I'd met Gneiss and Tempest. However, something about this area seems to strike a chord with me, like there's something important here that I've forgotten…"

"Don't push yourself too hard trying to remember Jolt," Tempest said, "just let your memories come back at their own rate".

After the fierce battles in the gatehouse, we exited on the second floor, coming out into a new series of canyons. Out here we came across another new enemy, Electric Golems, who seemed to be made from the same crystals as the landscape. Luckily for us, both Gneiss and I had our Magma Furies charged, so we let them off at the same time, partially melting the golems. We continued forwards entering the second building, a hexagonal hallway containing apes and explosive barrels, which combined to produce the expected results. We exited the structure, but then paused since something didn't feel right. Sparx however continued to fly forwards, and almost collided with Cynder as she flew by!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Sparx as he got knocked out of the sky.

"Are you alright, Sparx?" asked Gneiss, running over to him.

"I can't talk… heart… breaking up," stuttered Sparx.

"Oh, he's fine," I said, "come on. Ignitus is waiting".

As we moved forward into the next courtyard, a Dreadwing dropped off more Apes who set up a barrier locking us in the area, again.

To make a long and repetitive story short, we fought our way through the Apes until… "Guys, look!" I shouted, "the gate's losing power!"

We moved on, battling through more three more golems and a small army of apes, then rode the first elevator tower through the cloud layer to the upper levels of the third tower. Inside, we fought our way through about eight of those Conduit things before the exit platforms rose allowing us to continue. We came out onto a balcony, over looking several more towers that we stared to hop across.

"I still don't like this," said Sparx, sounding worried.

"It still doesn't matter," I replied, "Ignitus needs us!"

"I'm not complaining," said Sparx, "I'm just saying it'd be easier if she were smaller… a lot smaller".

"Whish all want Sparx," Gneiss replied, "but I severely doubt that's going to happen any time soon…"

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

We carefully glided across the tower tops, Spyro and Jolt quickly defeating the Apes in the most efficient way possible: giving them impromptu skydiving lessons. We entered the tower at the end, and worked our way down the interior while continuing to knock the Apes to the floor far below. Once we reached the bottom, we fought a few more apes, along with some more Conduits.

_Where did Cynder get these things, anyway?_ I thought.

We stepped out of the tower, and watched as a dread wing dropped a bomb directly on the explosive barrels that one of the Apes was standing by, meaning it was taken out by friendly fire, and we didn't have to deal with it. However, there were still two electric cannons and several more Apes guarding this area, which we defeated.

Next up, we came to a new hazard: automated defense towers, which would zap us with electricity if we were detected. Interestingly though, the towers would zap ANY living creature who crossed it's sensor beam, so we were able to turn these towers to our advantage. The first set wasn't too bad, as there were only two towers, but the second set had four.

Anyway, we moved forwards fighting through more Apes, Leeches and Golems, soon passing the aforementioned second set of auto-defense towers, finally coming to the main fortress, which was surprisingly lightly guarded by a few Apes, and a couple of turrets. After we defeated them we found out why: a creature who looked like the Ice King's brother stepped out of the fortress. We started to run towards it, but were by a bolt of energy, but not a damaging one, just enough to stun us momentarily. Then, the Electric King (which we figured out by the fact it was crackling with energy) did the one thing we didn't expect: It spoke!

* * *

><p>Jolt's POV<p>

"Greetings young dragons," he said, "I am known as Eric Arcbolt. I was once the defender of this land, a protector of the Arc dragons. But when the Dark Armies came, I fell in battle, only to be brought back as their slave. But it is good to see that the legends were true after all, and that the purple dragon has come to liberate the lands".

"Yes, Spyro and us have come to defeat Cynder," I said, "but I must ask, what happened to the Arc dragons living here?"

"That is a sad tale," Arcbolt replied, "unfortunately most of them were captured, and their spirits we extracted from their bodies using Dark Magic, then bound to artifacts know as Conduits".

'That… that mean," I stuttered at the revelation, "we've been fighting them all the way here!"

"Do not worry," Arcbolt said, "once the artificial shell is destroyed, the spirit trapped within is freed… UGHH!"

Arcbolt suddenly doubled over in pain, holding his head.

"My apologies, I can only fight the Dark influence for so long," Arcbolt said, "I can tell you however, that A few Arc dragons escaped, some said there were heading for the Shattered Vale, while one young one was sent south, entrusted with the Charge Crystal."

I looked down, lifting my pendant to look into it. All this time carrying this thing I finally learn it's name. Suddenly, a strange rush of images floods through my head painfully, as the seal on my memories breaks.

"Guys," I said, "I remember now… I remember everything".

It was true: I had remembered. My friends, my family, the attack, and my escape: it was all there.

"I thought I recognized you, young Jolt," said Arcbolt, I… Urgh… I can no longer fight the influence. Defeat me now young ones, so that I may be free. One last thing, though, Cynder is not what she seems. Look… into… her eyes!"

The battle commenced and Arcbolt fought back as best as he could, but he was unable to handle the concentrated attacks of four dragons.

Soon, he was weakened to the verge of defeat, and the same thing that had happened three times before occurred again: the Electric King, Eric Arcbolt, released a massive lightning storm attack, which I adsorbed and redirected, freeing his tortured soul to return to his ancestors. As he fell I saw him mouth the words 'Thank You'.

Afterwards, the elemental spirits spoke again.

"_Greetings once again young dragons,"_ they said, "_with_ _your defeat of the Electricity King, Eric Arcbolt, you have freed the power of all four base elements. It is time once again to share our power with you. Now young, Jolt, receive our boon!"_

The power suddenly flowed into me, and it felt wonderful, like this was always the way I was supposed to feel. When the cloud of electricity dispersed, I looked my self over: my yellow scales had become almost golden, and the lighting bolt-shaped blade on the end of my tail was crackling slightly with energy.

_Whoa… _I thought, and saw the others were also seemed amazed at the change, but then I noticed the Gneiss and Tempest had changed slightly as well: Gneiss' tail blade seemed to be glowing with an internal fire, and his legs with earthen power, While Tempest's horns seemed to have Ice flowing off to them.

_"Again, congratulations young dragons. As you have now freed the power of the base elements,"_ the spirits said, "_you have awakened the new powers which you've gained from them. Jolt, you can now use you tail as a lightning rod adsorbing and redirecting attacks away from yourself, and you can also internalize the energy, adding it to your own reserves. __Tempest, you can now use the icy power that flows forth from your horns to create a shield for you and your allies. Any foes that dare to attempt to touch this shield will be frozen in an instant. Gneiss, as you control two base elements you have gained two new powers. First, the Lava Spout, second, the Tremor Stomp. Lava Spout allows you to immolate your foes by jabbing your tail into the ground causing lava to erupt at your enemy's feet. Tremors Stomp is triggered by stomping the ground and can have several effects depending on how you focus yourself. If you focus on attacking, your foes will become crushed between rock pillars that burst forth from the ground. If you focus on defense, it will create a barrier around your foes, trapping them and allowing you some breathing room. The three of you still have many powers to awaken within you. But those shall come at a later time. The final confrontation with Cynder awaits you. You will do well to heed Arcbolt's words. Farewell for now young dragons. Until we meet again, good luck and hurry: Cynder's preparations are almost complete"._

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

We briefly practiced with our new abilities, then headed into the final tower: Cynder's fortress. On the first floor, we encountered a single Ape, nothing terrible. Once we destroyed the restraining crystals, the elevator in the center of the room began to rise. As it did, several Apes tried to drop in on us, but we taught them about the effects of gravity. Soon, we reached the second floor, where we fought off a small group of six Apes before we could shatter the restraining crystals and move up again. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped again, forcing us to hop off and fight another wave of enemies. Once again, as soon as we started moving we got stopped for a THIRD time, making us have to jump off and fight yet again. Once we cleared this level we started moving up yet again, but this time the elevator sped up a bit and moved all the way to the top.

We emerged on the tower's top, and we saw Ignitus hanging in a hexagonal framework, which seemed to be channeling his energy into a crystal. I glanced around cautiously, sensing a trap. We started walking towards Ignitus.

"Guys?" Said Sparx.

"What?" replied Spyro.

"I don't like this… it feels like she's bating us," said Sparx quietly, "I'm getting smarter".

I'd of commented on that, but now wasn't the time. Ingnitus lifted his head to look at us.

"Spyro… destroy the crystal… quickly!" Ignitus said sounding pained.

"Let's get him out of there before Cynder gets back!" shouted Spyro.

Suddenly Cynder dashed up the side of the tower, blocking out path.

Remembering Arcbolt's final message, I looked her straight in the eyes, and saw… something that felt of place.

"If only it were that easy little ones," Cynder said.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-so… b-b-b-b-b-big," Sparx stuttered.

"Time you learned how complicated life can be," said Cynder.

"Run, young dragons… save yourselves!" Shouted Ignitus.

"Not this time," Spyro replied, "This time we fight!"

"We shall fight for not just ourselves, but for those we've lost, those who have sacrificed themselves to allow us get this far," I said.

"We fight for our people, and our homes," said Tempest.

"We fight for the sake of the world as a whole," said Jolt.

"We shall stop you, Cynder. Your reign of terror end today!" finished Spyro.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… bring it!" Snarled Cynder.

The battle had begun. We hit Cynder with all we had, Spyro blasting her with Earth shot, Tempest way whipping up a Windstorm, Jolt was throwing beams of light, while I hit her with my new Lava Spout, leaving a large burn mark on her chest. All in all, our attacks seemed quite effective. The battle was going well until Cynder got tired of playing with us and knocked us away to the edge of the area.

It's so sad it must end this way. Now, where was I?" Cynder said, striding over to grab the crystal underneath Ignitus' cage, causing him to fall to the ground as she flew away.

"Does she ever use doors?" asked Sparx.

We went over to check on Ignitus, who luckily seemed unharmed.

"Are you alright, Ignitus?" I asked.

"Yes, young Gneiss," answered Ignitus, "I believe so."  
>Spyro however looked troubled.<p>

"There was something in her eyes, Ignitus," said Spyro, "something familiar…"

I realized I'd seen it too, in the depths of Cynder's eyes, I'd seen emotions I hadn't expected: grief, pain, sorrow, and helplessness.

"There should be young dragons," said Ignitus," you and Cynder share more than you know. It's time I told you the truth… all of it. You see, after I took your egg to the Silver River, I returned to the Grotto to find utter chaos. The other guardians had been overrun, and all the other eggs had been smashed by the Dark Master's forces… all except one… you see the Dark Master was torn. The wanted to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon… but he also needed a dragon".

"Why would he need a dragon, Ignitus?" Jolt asked.

"Because, young dragons," continued Ignitus, "only one born in the Year of the Dragon could open the portal that serves as the Dark Master's prison".

"Cynder?" Said Tempest.

"I'm afraid so," said Ignitus sadly.

"But if we come from the same place," said Spyro, "why is she so, so…"

"Evil? Monstrous?" Sparx suggested, "Big? Sexy? Oops, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did," I said.

"Because, young dragons," said Ignitus, "after the night of the raid, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers… twisted by his evil lore. She's become the Dark Master's monster".

"But why?" I asked, "What does this 'Dark Master' want?"

"He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity… to wreak havoc across the realms," said Ignitus, "And if Cynder gets there, he just might succeed".

Suddenly, there was a tremendous noise as an enormous portal burst open, displacing the air around it.

"I'm afraid we might be too late!" shouted Ignitus, looking at the portal.

We looked at each other and reached a consensus: we were going in.

"No!" shouted Spyro, "we refuse to give up… We're going to stop Cynder an the Dark Master!"

"Wait you, you heard the dragon, Guys," said Sparx, "He said, too late. We'll get him next time. Come on, Champs, you did a great job and let's… let's take five".

"Weren't you listening Sparx?" I said, quite annoyed with his boundless cowardice, "If we don't do this now, there won't BE a next time!"

"Okay, okay, young dragons, you're right," sighed Ignitus, "At the very least, you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who know what wall happen then".

With that we flew off in the direction of the portal, hearing Ignitus saying one last thing, "May the ancestors look after you… may they look after us all…"

We then crossed through the portal, entering Convexity.

* * *

><p>AN: next up: Convexity, the edge of reality, a world streched thin across the membrane where the demensions intersect. 'thunder'


	14. Chapter 14: Into Convexity

A/N: Sorry for the delay. again, no good excuse for it.

Disclaimer: I don't on the Legend of Spyro, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Into Convexity<p>

Spyro's POV

Here we were: Convexity, the edge of reality. It was unspeakably strange here, what with the floating platforms and the enormous jellyfish flying around. As we continued flying, I heard Ignitus' voice echoing in my head, "_Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond. You must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal, freeing the Dark Master"._

As we landed, an indescribable creature floated by.

"Now… I've seen everything," muttered Sparx.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry, I have a feeling you'll be see a whole lot more," I said, "Come on!"

We saw Cynder off in the distance, flying towards a massive pillar of energy stretching from the top of Convexity to the bottom, with some sort of structure in the exact middle, our likely destination.

We started off across the platforms, being extremely careful not to fall.

As we moved forwards I was certain I heard voices calling out from the void. One was calling to me, while the other seemed to be saying 'beware.' We continued forwards, using one of the jellyfish to cross a gap before moving our way up a makeshift staircase, moving towards the red-orange planet in the distance. At the top we glided across a huge gap, barely dodging an eel-like creature, and landed on the far side.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

Yeah, we definitely were now somewhere completely alien. We hopped across the next jellyfish to the next piece of 'solid' ground, and then started climbing up platforms to the final approach. I was creeped out when I heard not only my name, but also the others names being called out from somewhere.

Finally, after crossing several more platforms and another jellyfish, we arrived at the Convexity Portal-Lock.

As we leapt onto this final 'island' Cynder approached the device in the center, placing the forth and final crystal within.

"My Master returns," said Cynder.

"We're too late!" Shouted Spyro.

"Hmph! Persistent little fellas, aren't you?" Snarled Cynder, "This is where it really ends!"

"Bring it!" We all said.

"No mercy this time," Said Cynder.

"I can't watch this," said Sparx

The battle began, and we attacked Cynder with all our might… but it just wasn't enough. She seemed to be gleaning extra power from the portal, and none of our attacks were effective.

"Ha ha ha! My master has granted me, his loyal servant, powers beyond your comprehension," Gloated Cynder, "You can not touch me!"

She started rising up to launch a huge attack at us, when suddenly our three pendants started glowing. I heard a familiar voice in my mind saying "_to banish this darkness the three bearers of the elemental fragments must combine their power with that of the purple dragon. Bring your pendants together now, young dragons. Awaken your power!"_

"Tempest! Jolt! We have to bring our pendants together," I shouted over the rising sound of Cynder's attack.

"Alright," replied Tempest, " let's try it!"

We raised our pendants, touching them to each other. When we did so, the light emitting from them spiraled outwards, engulfing the three of us, along with Spyro. I could feel it expanding, forming into the shape of dragon: A big dragon. I opened my eyes, and realized we were level with Cynder. I could hear the others thinking within the energy form: _What happened? What is this? I think we summoned it! What should we call it? How about 'Avatar of the Ancestors'?_

* * *

><p>Avatar of the Ancestors POV (combined POV)<p>

We moved forwards, enrobed in our energy form, and started hitting Cynder with all we had. Blasts of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, Magma, Plasma, Electro-Ice, Polar Gale, Waterspout, and other powers we couldn't name. Cynder countered with Shadowfire and Melee attacks. We could tell she wasn't giving it her all, but for what reason we couldn't tell. The tried flying around the portal island to rain attack down on us, but we quickly gave chase. Soon enough, it seemed we'd beaten her, but it turned out to be another trick: she had her Fury attack ready, and she took this chance to release it, knocking us out of our energy form and to the ground.

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

We struggled to get to our feet, but we felt as if our strength had been sucked away.

"I guess doing that take a lot out of you," I said.

"Yeah, but now what?" Asked Tempest, "we're completely drained!"

"Not all of us," said Jolt, "Look!"

We both turned to see we Jolt was looking at. We saw Spyro getting to his feet, and then rising up into a strafing position. Spyro opened his mouth to attack, but instead, a wave of purple energy, the same color as the portal, in fact, shot out of his entire body, striking Cynder, who'd adopted the same pose. He agilely dodged her fire blasts, and continued expelling these waves of Convexity energy at her, and then I swore I could hear Ignitus' voice saying, "_Now, it is time to unleash the true dragon within you!_" as Spyro unleashed his Fury, a series of energy blast that were shaped like dragon heads, which hit Cynder again and again, until she fell.

As she lay there, a brilliant purple light engulfed her body, and her form shrank down, revealing a Black dragonelle about our age!

"She… she IS just like us!" Said Spyro, surprised.

The previously minor suction from the portal suddenly increased, pulling all of us towards it.

"Dude," shouted Sparx, "we're got to get out of here… NOW!"

"We can't leave her behind," replied Spyro, "We've got to save her!"

"What?" Said Sparx, incredulous, "Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?"

"Sparx, that wasn't her fault," I replied, "She was being used by the Dark Master!"

The four of us leapt into the portal to retrieve Cynder, who'd just been sucked in. Inside, the region was surprisingly bright. I looked around for Cynder, but I couldn't see her. Instead, I heard an extremely deep voice, croaking out the words 'Help Me'. I looked down, and saw what appeared to be a huge dragon, even bigger than the corrupted version of Cynder. He was bound up by chains of some sort of material that seemed to be exuding dark energies. I flew down towards him, and got a better look.

What I saw shocked me: it was a purple dragon! What in ancestor's name was he doing here? I tried to get closer, but out of nowhere, a pitch black mass of… something... flew up to block my path. It was reaching its tendrils towards me in a malevolent manner, and I quickly moved away. As I did so, the black mass drifted over and began merging with the chained dragon

"I'm sorry… I can't help you," I told the imprisoned dragon, "I can not reach you… but I promise you this: you will not go un-avenged. I will free you someday".

I turned and went looking for the others, and found Spyro, Tempest, and Jolt all working to pull Cynder away from a point of absolute darkness. I grabbed hold as well, and with our combined strength, we were able to overcome the gravity well, and came bursting back out of the portal.

"NOW we can go," said Spyro as we passed by Sparx.

"Right behind you, buddy," replied Sparx.

We flew with all our might, Tempest creating a favorable tail wind to push us even faster, away from the collapsing portal-lock. Soon, the region of Convexity stretched into a blur as we passed across the transition zone between Convexity and the normal world. The blue portal burst open over the swamplands surrounding the temple, and we all came tumbling out, crashing to the ground.

I heard Sparx slurring out, "Mommy? Fluff my pillow?"

I passed out with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>AN next up: the finale! also I'm sure you already know who that imprisoned dragon was. too bad I couldn't free him early. It just doesn't fit my plans for the future.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunions

This is it: the final Chapter of The Legend of the Three: A New Beginning. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Legend of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Reunions<p>

Jolt's POV

When I regained consciousness, I found in a room I recognized as being part of the Swamp temple. The other were here also, all four of them, now that we'd rescued Cynder from her dark fate. As I got to my feet I realized that something felt different: My elemental powers felt drained. I tried to spit a bolt of electricity, but barely managed to produce the slightest spark. The same thing happened when I tried to use light: it was there, just very dim.

The Guardians walked in to check on us.

"Feeling better young dragons?" asked Ignitus.

"Not really, Ignitus," Sparx replied tiredly, "I think that battle drained every last bit of our strength. I can hardly lift my head".

"Yes, it will take some time for you powers to return," said Ignitus, "but they will in time, young dragons. They will in time".

He then turned towards Cynder, and continued, "Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamed of this day".

"It wasn't just you, Ignitus," said Volteer, We all failed".

"Be that as it may… we're together again now… thanks to Spyro and his friends," said Ignitus, "Well done, young dragons!"

"Thanks Ignitus," said Gneiss, "but we still don't know what happened to the Dark Master, or that dragon I saw within the portal…"

The guardians looked shocked when Gneiss said this, but recovered quickly.

"No matter, young dragons," said Terrador, "there will be time to talk of the Dark Master later. Now it is time to be grateful of your success!"

"Their success? What about me?" Shouted Sparx, incensed, "Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't come flying out of my mouth, doesn't mean that I didn't help too, ya know!"

"You were a big help, Sparx. No doubt about it," said Spyro, "but just for the record… a lot of weird stuff does come out of that little mouth of yours".

We all snickered quietly that that.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" replied Sparx, "You know, I don't need this. I could have stayed with the... llama people, whatever, where I was appreciated, but no. No. I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil. What a mistake that was because I get no thanks, no respect, no love, no credit..."

"My goodness," said Ignitus, "and I thought Volteer talked a lot".

"I left home too, you know. I'm a little guy. Yeah, that's right," Sparx continued to ramble, " Maybe you haven't noticed, but things are a lot bigger to me than they are to you. And did I back away? Nah, nah, nah. Why? Because I've got moxy, I'm a tough cookie; I've got class... I've got fro... I got a little frog in my throat. ... As I was saying, on Tall Plains they knew a good thing when they saw it... they recognized the value of a quality dragonfly like me... but here I get nothing... not even a thanks, hey, how are ya doing, good, let me buy you a drink. I should go back to the swamp... mom'll make it all good... Mommy always does"

* * *

><p>Gneiss' POV<p>

After Sparx got tired of rambling (it took a few hours), the Guardains pulled me aside to discuss what I'd seen within the Convexity portal.

"… As I already stated, inside the portal I saw a purple dragon, chained up with dark energy. It was calling out for help," I said, "but when I tried to approach, a black mass moved to block me, and then attempted to grab hold of me. Once I was out of range, it moved to latch on to the dragon, that was the last I saw of it before finding the others".

"Interesting, do you have any theories on this, Ignitus?" asked Volteer.

"Perhaps… Gneiss, you must not tell the other of this," said Ignitus gravely, "because I believe you may have run into Spyro's predecessor. That black mass may have been the true spirit of the Dark Master, searching for a NEW host to infect with it's evil, and in almost got you".

"There's one other thing we would like to talk to you about, Gneiss," said Terrador, "now that the threat of the dark armies has been reduced, I would like to mount an expedition to the Kaskia Isles to check on the population hiding there".

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

Spyro's POV

Gneiss, Terrador and I left the Temple, flying off towards the southwest, passing over a seemingly endless stretch of open sea. Eventually, we saw our destination, the Kaskia Isles. Many of the surface structures had been destroyed, but otherwise the area seemed abandoned. It seemed that the Apes had abandoned the area after finding nothing of interest.

Gneiss lead us down into a tunnel in the basement of one of the ruined buildings, which after some twists, turns and junctions, we came to a seemingly blank wall.

For a moment, he just stood there; focusing on the pendant he wore, when suddenly the wall started shifting back and to the side, apparently on a set of tracks. As he stepped through, a dragon who looked like an older version of Gneiss came out form where was concealed.

"Uncle Gabbro!" said Gneiss, "It's good to see you're all right!"

"Gneiss? You've returned! Where have you been?" Gabbro asked.

"I believe my companions can tell you the full story," Gneiss said, "Terrador, Spyro come on in!"

Gabbro looked quite surprised.

"Terrador? You mean the Earth Guardian? And… the purple dragon!" said Gabbro.

We continued inside, as we told our story, from each of our perspectives, from start to finish, including our rescue of the dragons of Boyzitbig, the battle in Convexity, and the truth behind Cynder.

"That's quite a tale, Gneiss," said Gabbro, "I'm sorry to hear about Granite, but it's good to see that things turned out for the best otherwise".

Afterwards, we drew up plans for the future: some of the dragons of Kaskia would stay and rebuild, while others would move to the relative safety of the Shattered Vale.

After we'd finished with that, and shared our tale, and a meal, with Gneiss' people, we returned to the Temple.

* * *

><p>Later, back at the Temple<p>

Spyro's POV

It was night, but I couldn't sleep. I walked out on to the balcony behind the training room, to look up at the stars. I felt a presence behind me, and found Cynder and the others walking up to join me.

"See anything, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"No," I replied, "but I've got a bad feeling…"

"Me too," Cynder replied.

**THE END… Till next time!**

* * *

><p>That's it! until next time at least. I've enjoyed writing this story. I'll get the next enstallment started soon. until then! <em>Shapeshifts into a grey<em>_ dragon and flies away._


End file.
